A New Start
by hungergamesfan9
Summary: Maxon chooses Kriss at the engagement ceremony and America must now make a new start. What does she do now? Does she meet someone new? And what happens when she meets Gavin Newsome? Is it possible to have multiple soul mates?
1. Chapter 1 - Choosing The One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Selection Series all credit goes to the amazing Kiera Cass.**

 **Woohoo! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in the review/comment section. I would love to know your guys thoughts! Sorry for any mistakes and happy reading!**

I am lying on soft cotton clouds as a sudden burst of sunlight covers my face.

"Wake up miss." Someone says in a calm, quiet voice. I wake up and look at my surroundings. Where am I? and more importantly, who am I?

Suddenly I am crushed in a tight hug. And suddenly all my memories from yesterday return. All the pain returns.

"It's okay Lucy." I tell her.

Today will be my last day at the Palace. Another rush of sadness overcome me.

Flashback:

I am sitting at the recording room with Maxon beside me and Kriss on his other side. Our friends and family including the selected girls sit in front of us. It is the choosing ceremony and I know I am not the chosen one. I hurt him. Broke his heart into a million pieces and now I must repay for my mistake.

He is whispering something into Kriss's ear. She giggles and he smiles. A silent tear falls from my eye, I quickly wipe it away, hoping no one noticed. But of course Celeste sees it. She smiles at me with a questioning look in her eyes. I shake my head trying to tell her that I am not the the one. She rolls her eyes and motions for me to smile. I put a shaky, strained smile on my face acting for the cameras.

Suddenly Maxon gets up and says " Good Afternoon Illea as you can guess today I will be announcing the One." He looks out at the crowd.

He turns to Kriss and asks her "Will you marry me?" My heart stops beating. I am staring at my toes. A painful sob escapes my throat, though no one notices because everyone is now staring at Kriss who gasps and says yes with a grin. Suddenly Maxon is kissing her, I look away, silent tears fall from my eyes. Media rushes to me, I wipe my never ending tears and put a smile on for the sake of my family. I don't want anyone's sympathy. Celeste rushes through the crowd and grips my hand. I squeeze back grateful for the backup. I step away from Maxon, step by step by step. Staring at my toes the whole time. Holding my tears in.

Celeste guides me through the people. After what feels like a million years we are out in the corridor. Then Celeste starts running dragging me with her. Hot boiling tears drop from my eyes. I realise where we are going. Then we are out in the open.

I look around the garden, most of my favourite memories with Maxon were made here. That just makes me hurt more. My heart is shattered into a million pieces and I don't feel anything but heart searing pain.

Celeste is dragging me towards a quiet corner where no one can see us. And that's when I can't hold it in anymore. I just can't. Shoulder racking sobs escape me. I am shaking hard. Celeste is holding me. She is saying something to me but I can't hear anything. My never ending tears fall from my eyes. I don't think I will ever stop. The tears keep coming and coming and coming. Celeste is making calming sounds but it doesn't seem to be helping me. What I currently want, I will never get. So I try and calm myself. Breathe in then out. In then out. Slowly the sobbing slowed down and the anger came. Anger not at him but at me. It's all my fault anyways, now I have lost both Maxon and Aspen. I cry some more.

Celeste is telling me to look at her, she is telling me to listen. I turn my head to her.

"America, he doesn't deserve you. You deserve better than him. I promise you will find someone else, who would actually love you and not break your heart on national television. Someone, who wouldn't choose you from 35 girls but out of all the girls ever. Someone, who wants you for who you are and doesn't have to be forced to do it on national TV. Someone who loves you. Someone who is your friend, confidant and lover. Someone who would kill or die for you. Someone who wouldn't break you like this. Someone who makes you happy not sad. And that someone isn't Maxon, look at what he did." She says, shaking her head.

I let her words sink in. The problem is that Maxon meets all these expectations except of the heart-breaking part. And even that is my fault. Maxon is my love, my soulmate and that will never change. But the point now is that can I find someone other than my soul mate to love? Do I even want to? I feel like I should tell Celeste. I gather the courage in me.

"It's not his fault though Celeste, it's mine." I say in a small voice. Then I shakily tell her about Aspen and what happened earlier today.

She looks at me with a tiny smile on her face and says "Well I have been a bad influence on you haven't I?" she asks, a small attempt to lighten the mood.

"It will be fine, we all make mistakes and now you have something to learn from." I do a small nod, "You are going to come with me to my neighbourhood and live with me and my family for sometime. Okay?"

I do a small, grateful nod. I can't face my family right now. We slowly get up and I grip her hand. She smiles. I suddenly miss Marlee. What would she say to me right now? I imagine her shaking her head and saying 'The America Singer I know is a fighter, and she wouldn't let herself break over a guy!'

"We shall leave immediately." Celeste say.

I am in my room with Lucy, Mary and Anne. We are all together in a group hug. They are crying. I have tears running down my own cheeks, despite that I smile at them. They have been very kind to me, kept up with my crying, made my beautiful wardrobe, heaven, and made my everyday life easier, doing this all along with being some of my best friends. I love them.

"I promise, I will send for you, okay? We will see each other again, and that is a promise from your Lady America." They giggle.

After they let me go I start packing. When we finish packing, I give each of them a tight hug and leave for Celeste's room.

When I get there, I can hear voices inside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tugging Ears

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I have read quite a lot of Selection fanfics and in a lot of them, they show Kriss as a evil jealous person who hates America, and even though, it's fun to believe that Kriss is like that, I kind of don't believe that America's and Kriss's friendship would have ended, so, I am going to try and...I guess patch things up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

After they let me go, I start packing, only my favourite things. When we finish packing, I give each of them a tight hug and leave for Celeste's room.

When I get there, I can hear voices inside.

I quietly open the door an inch. Kriss and Celeste are talking to each other and Celeste obviously looks very mad.

"No, I can't. Okay Kriss? I can't. Is this some kind of joke?" Celeste is talking to Kriss. I quietly, fully open the door and step in. "I hope I am not intruding?" I ask. Kriss slowly turns her head to me. Then we step into a hug.

"I am so sorry." Kriss says, not letting go of me.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I say, calmly to her. After all, that has happened I feel like blaming Kriss will make this harder for me. If Maxon loves her and needs her I accept her. And we all know what they say. "Sisters before Misters."

So, that's what I tell her. And she giggles. "I am so glad, that you aren't mad at me." I nod.

She pulls away. She looks into my eyes. "America I was wondering if you would stay longer to keep me company and help me with my wedding, I need some friends and someone to help me." I look away from her, staring at the floor. Celeste comes upto me. I look at her.

"I am sorry but it's your decision." Celeste says to me.

I shake my head at Kriss and run from there. I keep running till I reach the gardens. I can't. Does she not understand. Does she not get, how hard I am trying not to break. It only takes a second to get wounded but years till the scar fades away. If I break now, I don't know what would happen to me. And helping Kriss marry my true love-. Who am I kidding. I need to get out of this palace and fast.

I hear footsteps behind me. "Hey." Celeste is standing there with a couple of maids, who have our luggage. "Ready to get out of here?" I nod. We walk to the gates. I look around half-expecting Maxon to come to say goodbye. But there is no sign of him. That can only mean one thing, he has nothing to say to me. I tug my ear, one last time. And look away from the palace. I get in the taxi, beside Celeste and hope I never have to be here again. We drive in silence. Then Celeste takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "Mer, I know it will be very hard for you to get over everything, but I need you to understand that this is not the end. I want you to make a new start and forget about-." I cut her out.

"I understand Celeste, you are the best friend anyone could ever hope for. You have no idea how much this means to me. And yeah, I will try my best, however I will do that. But, I won't let a guy get to me and ruin me."

Celeste gives me a small approving nod.

After some more silence. Celeste grins. I look at her questioningly. "I haven't told you yet but after me, you are my brother's and sister's favourite candidate. I am imagining their reactions when they know you are coming to stay." She explains. I blush. I realise that I know have the life of a previous selection member. I am like a celebrity and that sends shivers of nervousness up my spine.

Soon we are pulling up near a house- no it's a mansion. The gates open and the car stops at the doorstep. Looking out the window, I see a cute, young girl, who looks a lot like Celeste standing there and beside her is a guy around my and Celeste's age. He has striking deep blue eyes and beautiful golden shiny blonde hair.

 **Yeah, I know, there is no way America would fall for someone again but wait till you meet him. Oh and I also need a name for him. So help? (Review/Comment his name)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Heartbroken

**Hey Everyone! I am so so sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all, for name suggestions! I chose Gavin cause all the names in the selection sounded unique, and Gavin just fits in. You know what I mean. Happy reading!**

The car door is opened for me. I step out of the car and Celeste joins my side. Her sister runs upto Celeste and gives her a tight hug. "Celsy! Your back!" Her brother walks upto us, with that wide grin still on his face. He gives Celeste a short hug. They all turn to me.

"Gavin, Chelsey this is America, my friend from the selection. And Mer this is Chelsey and Gavin, my annoying but cute brother and sister."

Chelsey sticks her hand out to me. I shake it and kneel down to her height. "Hello Chelsey." She grins at me. "Hey."

I stand back up and turn to Gavin. I know I have seen him somewhere. But where? I am about to greet him, but he beats me to it. "Hello Lady America." He takes my hand from my side and gently kisses the back. What a gentleman. "Hi, please just call me America, I am allergic to the word 'lady'." I do air quotation marks. He does a small laugh and nods."Sure."

"Okay Mer, let's go inside, the wind is ruining my hair and I seriously need a nap." I nod. As we walk inside, I can't help but feel the tingle on the back of my hand.

Celeste shows me my room, which is in the same hall as the rest of her family. I gasp when I look inside. The room is huge. It's almost as good as the one I had in the palace. The wall paper is dark blue and light blue. The bed is huge and the sheets give a shine, which reminds me of silk. There is a desk for me to work. An empty bookshelf, a TV. A huge walk in closet, for me to put my dresses in. And a door that leads to the bathroom. Then I see it. I don't know how I hadn't seen it before. There is a grand piano, on one of the sides of the room, a violin on the wall next to it. A guitar sits by the violin. I take my previous words back. This room is better than the one I had in the palace.

"Like it?" Celeste asks.

"I love it. Whoever made it, was really thinking."

"I am glad, I will let Gavin know you like it." Celeste says in a tired voice.

"He made it?" I ask. Like what? How? I mean?

"Yeah more than half of the rooms in this place were designed by him. He's into that kind of thing. And plus, like I said before, you were his favourite." She winks at me. "Have some rest, I will send up a maid for you." With that, she closes the door.

I don't need to be told twice. I plop right onto the bed and close my eyes.

" Wake up miss." Someone is poking me.

"Woah!" I shoot right up.

"Oh sorry miss, I didn't mean to scare you." The maid says.

"Oh no, it's fine. What's your name? I am guessing you are my new helper?"

"Yes my lady, I am Teresa."

"Hi Teresa. Please just call me America. I am allergic to the word 'lady'." I do air quotation marks.

She laughs. "Sure my- I mean America."

I smile at her. "So..."

"Oh yes, you must get ready for dinner. I have unpacked your belongings. And the bath is ready for you."

"Thank you so much Teresa." I call out behind me, walking to the bathroom.

I slip into the hot water. She put rose petals in the water, like Lucy used to. Lucy. Anne. Mary. I wonder how they are doing right now? Did they get assigned to Kriss? Or did Maxon assign them elsewhere? Maxon. Silent tears fall down my eyes, and the ache in my heart grows. It grows. It grows. It grows. I wonder if it will ever stop.

I dry myself and walk into my bedroom wearing a robe. Teresa is getting my makeup items ready. She turns to look. She grins. She walks over to the bed and picks up a dress. "Lady Celeste sent this for you." I smile.

The dress is a light icy blue. Like the colour of my eyes. It's beautiful, I tell her and she helps me into the dress.

She puts my hair in a braid and does my makeup. I look in the mirror. I look...different. I look more mature, and I feel positivity vibrate around me. I am beautiful. "Thank you!" I hug Teresa, she looks a bit taken back but hugs me back.

I am walking to the dining room, with a very happy Celeste beside me. "So do you like my place so far?" She asks. "It's amazing." I tell her, full of honesty.

The door of the dining room open. And the first thing I see is, Gavin's dark blue eyes. They lock with mine. I realise that we are both staring at each other, and look away, embarrased. I blush. Celeste motions for me to sit in the seat next to Gavin's. And sits on my other side.

"Good evening America, how are you?" He asks, and smiles. Oh my god, those dimples!

"Good, thanks and you?" I ask.

"I am okay, but happier now that you have joined us." What is that supposed to mean? Could he be flirting with me? Does he like me? Wait do I like him? I can't move on so easily can I? Am I even over Maxon? Maxon. My thoughts must have shown cause he asks me if I am okay. I nod and tell him I need some fresh air. His deep blue eyes fill with concern. "Follow me." He says. As soon as I see the gardens, I am running. I run out the door, down the marble steps, and keep running until I reach a huge tree. I drop under it. And once again, sob my heart out.

I hear footsteps behind me. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I cry louder. Then I look up and see Gavin with a very pained expression on his face. He sits down with me and wipes a tear on my right cheek. I lean into his touch. Then he hugs me close, my head is just below his neck. He's smoothing my hair, and trying to comfort me. He smells like honey and gardens, gardens full of flowers. Slowly my sobs slow down, until they stop. None of us move, so I stay there for a little while. I wonder what Gavin thinks of me. Some crazy crying girl.

"I am sorry." I whisper into him. He brings my face upto his and looking into my eyes, says. "Don't be." And he hugs me back into him.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Date?

**Hey Everyone! This is a pretty short chapter, but I will probs update next chapter today or tomo! Thanks a lot for the support**

I wake up with my head on a pillow. I am back inside my new room. Gavin must have carried me back inside. Gavin. I don't know why but butterflies fly in my stomach. His deep blue eyes. No! Snap out of it America. You cannot like another guy. You can't make the same mistake again. First Aspen, then Maxon, both of them broke your heart. Do you want to go through it again? But he is different, I can feel it. How sad he was yesterday, when he saw me crying. He cares. As I argue with myself a little more, Teresa walks into my room. I realise I actually have to get up. So I get ready and go down to breakfast.

I blush crimson red, when I see Gavin sitting at his seat from last night. When he sees me he gives me a small smile. I sit on my seat from yesterday.

"Good morning, America. did you sleep well?" The way he says my name makes it sound like a song. I guess this is the right time to talk about last night.

"Oh yes, thanks. Gavin...Uh...I am sorry about like you know the way I acted, last night. Just something reminded me of Maxon and.." His face looks pained when I say Maxon's name.

He silently takes my hand in his, his hands are rough and strong, and it's like they fit perfectly with mine. "Trust me, it's fine, if you ever need to talk about it I am here. Okay? And please, I know it's hard but, he clearly didn't deserve you cause, the way you were last night, if those tears were for him...then you must really love him. And I know, it's hard for you, and well...please just be happy. Okay?" I nod. He squeezes my hand tightly and lets it go. But I don't want him to.

His words, lit me, and I knew I had made a new friend. Some, just a little bit of the weight on my heart had vanished.

We eat our breakfast in silence. The chocolate chip pancakes are soft and fluffy. Yum. I have a cup of hot chocolate along with that. I savour the warm chocolate melting on my mouth.

"Like the food?" Asks Gavin, with a mischievous smile on his face. "I love it." I tell him. "I have heard you are very fond of food?" He says the statement more like a question. "Uhm, food, along with my amazing sense of humour is my specialty, I say sarcastically. He raises an eyebrow at this, I can't help but giggle at his face, he is so cute. No, I didn't just think that. NO! "I love strawberry tarts." I tell him. "Oh I see, I know this amazing cafe nearby, they have the most delicious strawberry tarts ever. You want to go there with me?" He asks, nervously. Wait did he just ask me out? He sees my reaction, so he quickly says "I understand if you don't want to, like you are still getting over Prince Maxon, and you might want some time, and I-"

"I would love to." I say. No harm in giving it a go, and I don't want to make the 'give-me-some-time-to-get-over-my-ex' mistake again. And well, there is something special about Gavin. I have a little argument with my self:

Maxerica: How could you get over Maxon so fast?

Gaverica: Forget about Maxon, Gavin obviously likes you, move on. Maxon isn't coming back anyways. Plus Gavin is so cute. His deep blue eyes, golden blonde hair-

Maxerica: But Maxon was the love of your life! You can't just-

Gaverica: But Maxon betrayed you for Kriss! Seriously woman!

I snap out of my argument when I hear a clap in front of my face. "America? America? Where in dreamland are you?" Gavin asks, his smile hasn't faltered since the moment I said yes to him. "Oh sorry. Just thinki-"

"Mer! I am back!" Celeste flies into the dining room. Not literally fly, but well you get the idea.

"Where were you?" I ask her. "I had a early morning advertisement to shoot for." She replies. She sits beside me. "So how are you guys?" She asks us.

"Just fine." I tell her. Gavin nods enthusiastically. "Well Gavin, don't you look happy?" She asks teasingly. When she doesn't get a reply, she starts to say, "Well America, you know Gavin-" Gavin gets up from his chair and covers Celeste's mouth, "that's enough. Don't you want to show America around the house?" Celeste bites Gavin's hand and he throws his hand back, yelping in mocking pain. "What the hell was that for?" "You don't just cover your younger sister's mouth and ignore the consequences." She says. Both of them notice me giggling, and stop there little fight. I remember mine and May's fights. This one time when she wore my party make-up to her friend's house, and I was mad at her cause she had left the containers open, and my eye liner bottle had toppled over. Leaving black ink all over my dressing table. I laugh remembering that. "What's so funny?" asks Celeste. I shake my head. Gavin looks happily at me. "I have to get going right now, but I will see you this evening at...how about 5ish? You can meet me at the entrance?" He asks. "Yea sure." I say, nodding happily. Celeste is looking between both of us with wide eyes. When Gavin leaves the room. She yells at me, "You have things to tell me missy!"

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Date

**Hey Everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been reading the Twilight Series (currently on the third book) and I honestly don't know if I should ship Jacob and Bella or Edward and Bella? So confused. Anyways, all rights to Kiera Cass. Happy Reading!**

It's 4:55 and I am pacing the room. What if I mess up? What if I fall or something? What if I say something stupid? I am wearing a yellow sundress, with a loose white cardigan. I left my hair out and it falls around my head like a curtain. I have a pair of white flats on my feet. I stop and look in the mirror. I look at myself, I can't help thinking that currently I am like a 'normal' girl who is going on a 'normal' date with a 'normal' guy. Not a girl who got selected from the entire of Illea to go date the prince, who would cheat on me with 34 other girls. Harsh? Reality. I like this way so much better, without 'certain' problems.

"Miss, you should go down now, you don't want to be late." She winks at me. I nod my head at her, "Yes, thank you Teresa for everything." I say. "It's okay miss, now stop stalling, and get down there." She gives me a playful push.

I walk down the steps quietly. I see him standing by the gate. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket. I catch him staring at me and he blushes, I giggle awkwardly.

"Hey..."

"Hi. You look beautiful." he replies.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself." He grins back at me. "So," he exhales, ",we should get going." He says, he looks really nervous. He offers me his hand and I gladly take it. He smiles nervously. He starts to lead me to the gates. Something's up, I feel it. I stop and put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to face me. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "Ya, well...ugh...I need to tell you something." I motion for him to go on. "Well America did you feel like you have seen me somewhere when you saw me? Do I look familiar to you?"

I think back to the first time I met him. He did look familiar, but I assumed it must have some features that he shared with Celeste. So I tell him that. "Well, I ummm...I am a musician, I became more popular after Celeste joined the Selection, because I got more attention." He nervously brushed the back of his neck.

"Ohhh..." I giggle.

"What?"

"So you're one of these cheesy boy band musicians who steal millions of hearts and have crowds of followers?"

"Something like that.." He smiled.

"Why were you so worried?" I ask him.

"I thought that...know that I think about it, I don't know. I guess, I was worried that it might change things." I stroked his cheek and he kneels into my touch. I sigh loudly and shake my head at him. "Don't worry, let's go." I smile upto him. He grins and nods. This time his strong muscular arm around my waist holding me to him. I think about how long it took me to get this close to Maxon and how easily this comes with Gavin. I think it's cause I know that I don't have to compete for him. And I know that he won't be doing the exact same thing with some other girl tomorrow. With that thought I sit on the car seat as Gavin opens the door for me. "Thanks." What a true gentleman. I notice that there are two black shiny BMWs; one in front of our car and one behind. Security.

Gavin goes to sit on his side of the car and puts the car into ignition. "So we shall now go on our date my lady." He said with mock-formality. "Oh yes my dear sir." I said playing along while trying to keep a straight face. He wiggled his eyebrows in a silly manner and I couldn't help but laugh. He laughs along with me.

"Ok now hurry up!" I tell him.

"Gee, aren't we eager. For all I know, your probably just in this for the tarts." He jokes.

I roll my eyes and say sarcastically, "Well duh. What did you think?"

With that we both burst into laughter again. He put one hand on the wheel and took my hand with the other and started the car.

The ride there we talked about our families, I told him about everyone, carefully avoiding the topic of my dad's death. He told me about his parents who were on a business conference in Kent and also told me about Chelsey, Gavin's and Celeste's 8 year old younger sister. He told me about how she was spending her weekend at a friend's house .

He stopped in front of a beautiful two-storey building. The second floor was opened air. The place obviously looked expensive. I hadn't noticed that Gavin had gotten out of the car and was now making his way over to my door. I got out of the car holding Gavin's hand and didn't let go of it. Gavin seemed nervously happy, a small smile never leaving his face. The security got out behind us. Give or take 8 guards. We walked to the door.

The inside of the cafe looked comfy, the colors inside were mainly woody colours and white cream colours. It looked very comfy.


	6. Chapter 6 - First Date (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! This is part two of Gavin and America's date. P.S: We are going to pretend that the ride there takes 50 mins. Rights go to Kiera Cass.**

Gavin nodded to the young receptionist who greeted us with, "Hey Gavin. You don't come around much anymore?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He just said a hi to her and put an arm around my shoulders, leading me up a stair case. He sighed and I burst into laughter. "So, that's all the girls reaction to you?" I asked him. "Hmm. Yeah, I guess they can't resist my good looks." I laughed again and said "You wish." Then we both laughed together. The security lined in formation at the steps, staying there. They weren't going to come up with us.

Everything was going good so far, I haven't laughed like this since the Sel-. No I will not think about that today. Today was about me and Gavin.

After we finished climbing the steps my breath was gone. Literally. The second floor like I had guessed, was open aired and looking down the building on the left side you could see sand. Golden beautiful sand. Beyond that was the ocean. It was wild and beautiful. Just like me. I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Gavin asked.

"Like it? I love it! I have never seen the ocean before! I lived in more towards the inner side of Carolina and we never got to go to the beach." I exclaimed.

"I am glad you like it." Gavin said grinning. "We can go down their later in the week if you want? I would have taken you now, but I am not very prepared." He said, smiling apologetically.

"Can we? Please!" I practically yelled, nearly bouncing. Calm down America, don't embarrass yourself.

"Yeah sure, definitely. Anything for you America." He said to me, the last part mostly to himself. I gripped his hand tighter. He looked down at me, staring into my eyes. I fake-cleared my throat. He looked away, a deep blush appearing on his face, "Oh right, you hungry?" He asked me. "Always." I replied without thinking. He chuckled, I tried to keep a straight face failing badly.

He led me over to a table. A large food dome sat in the middle of the table. He pulled the seat out for me, pushing it in when I sat down. He lifted the food dome, and a small range of tarts and small mini-cakes sat inside. "What would you like my lady?" He asked me. "May I serve myself my dear sir?" I asked. "I don't see why not." He moved to sit on his seat. I grabbed a strawberry tart and a couple of other cakes. After Gavin served himself, we started to eat.

Nobody could beat the palace's strawberry tart, but this was unbelievably good the chocolate cake was the best, the cream was very creamy and chocolaty and the cake was so fluffy I wondered if it was a cloud. We both stared out to the ocean.

Once we were done Gavin helped me out of my seat. We both got up, his hand once again finding mine. I smiled looking at our hands, I could get used to this.

A warning bell once again goes off in my head, what are you thinking America? You can't do this to yourself again! Do you really want to have your heart broken again? Did you not learn anything from your heartbreak from Aspen and Maxon? Heck, you aren't even over Maxon yet! He chose Kriss and left you! Are you serious! My eyes started to glaze over, I tried to wipe the tears without making Gavin notice. But of course he sees them.

"Are you okay?" he asks putting his hand on my cheek, making me face him. "Did I do something?" He gently wipes my tears away. "I am so sorry America. What did I do? Are you hurt? What is it? I am so sorry. Please say something. Please."

I respond him by moving into him, giving him a tight hug. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry" I muttered into his chest repeatdly. His arms moved around me hugging me back. "Hey, it's okay." He kept making calming sounds telling me it was okay, I didn't have it in me to tell him it wasn't. When the tears finally stopped I looked upto him. "I am so sorry. I ruined our whole evening." He shook his head, and said, "This was one of the best evenings I have ever had. You didn't ruin it by one percent." He gave me another hug. "Come on, let's go home." He told me and holding me by the shoulders led me down the steps, out the door and to our car. The guards filed back into their cars. "Gavin, I...I need to tell you. You deserve to know what happened. I-"

"America, I don't deserve to know anything, but I would appreciate to know. And maybe talking about it, will help you."

I simply nodded and as he started driving I gave him a summary of my life over the last 2 years leaving out some parts like Maxon getting whipped and George Illea's diaries. When I got to the part when Marlee got caned, Gavin held my hand so tightly that ithurt, but I was grateful for it. As I neared the end about Maxon finding out Aspen, the ache in my heart grew more significant. When I reached the dreaded part, Gavin stopped the car and held me gently. I sobbed into his shoulder once again. This was turning into a routine. I giggled at the thought and moved out from him.

He started the car again and we rode in silence until when we got to their house. When we were both out of the car he took both of my hands in his. Gavin looked kind of distracted and frustrated. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He sighed loudly, "I just...I had no idea, one half of me wants to kill everyone who hurt you and the other half... just doesn't know what to do, but the hate is stronger. You know what I mean? I don't want anything to be able to get you but happiness and love and all the good things in the world."

I knew that was it, I was falling. I was falling for him. I was falling hard. And I wanted to give love one more chance.

I stood on my tip toes and touched my lips to his, Gavin looked kind of surprised and when he kissed back, I knew my heart still wasn't with me. It wasn't with Maxon either. It was with Gavin. His lips were so gentle on mine, he tasted like rose water. He put his arms around me pulling me up further. I threw my arms around his neck. After we pulled away breathlessly, Gavin held me close to him. I wished I could pause this moment right here and treasure it forever. Mine and Gavin's first kiss, something told me there were many more to come. He pressed his lips to my forehead. When he pulled away I could feel the disappointment on my face. But it was short-lived when he asked "Beach tomorrow?"

 **Thanks for reading! P.S sorry all Maxerica shippers but I had to do that (including myself, yes I am mad at myself). But there should be a Maxon chapter coming up in a couple chapters time. Please review if you have any ideas, and let me know what you think. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Message

**Hey Everyone! How you all? Thanks for the support! Someone reviewed that only Aspen called America, Mer and I had Celeste call her that since the start. Sorry about that! But Ames is more of May's word so I am going to let Celeste call her Mer anyways and Gavin in the near future!**

"Can I come in?" Celeste asked opening the door an inch.

"Sure, I was just reading." I said putting my book on the bed beside me. After breakfast Celeste had me tell her about why Gavin was smiling like an idiot.

"So, how were the strawberry tarts?" She asked teasingly. I threw a pillow at her which much to my joy hit her in the face. She just laughed and came to sit by me. "No really, Gavin didn't bother you? Did he? I would kill him if he did." I thought about it for only a second.

"No, of course not as if you need another excuse to fight with him. Plus he is a gentlemen and he is so cute-"

"Okay! That's enough, don't need too deep an explanation, he is my brother so I better stop you before you go on about how good a kisser he is!" She yells at me and covers her ears. I just laugh hard. "Actually since you mentioned it he is pre-" I was cut off by her throwing a pillow at my face. I threw one back at her. We didn't realise when it turned into a pillow fight. "Fight me!" I yelled. "Come at me!" She yelled back. Finally breathless, we both fell onto the bed laughing.

After hanging out with Celeste for a while I decided to call my family, talking to Gavin today, I realised how much I missed them. So I asked Celeste and she called a maid to get me a phone. A telephone had been set into my house so that it would be easier to contact them from the palace during the Selection.

"Hello." I said shakily into the phone.

"Hello, Singer house." I heard a sweet female voice.

"May!" I screamed.

"Ames! How are you? Why didn't you call earlier? When are you coming b-"

"May..May. Calm down. Get the whole family and put the phone onto speaker." I told her.

"Mum! Gerad! Get here! Ames is on the phone!" I heard May in the background.

Once everyone was there I told them about that I was feeling better and not to worry about me. I also said that I haven't made any plans on coming back either but will probably come soon. I told them that I met Gavin and how happy he made me. May was really excited. "Really! Gavin Newsome! The freaking singer! Are you serious? You have such good luck with guys! In Maxon's face! I am so happy for you!" She was really happy for me, but my mum was a bit calmer, she told me to just take it slow and be happy. Gerad simply told me to tell him that if he hurt me then he would punch him. Apparently, he had gone to give Maxon a piece of his mind when May had dragged him back. I wish she hadn't. It would have been hilarious to watch, little Gerad punching the future king of Illea! I laughed at the thought.

After that I asked them how they were. "Well...Maxon was gifting us the house that he brought you, and America dear don't worry, Aspen told us what happened. And if Maxon can't believe you or trust you then it wasn't hella good a relationship either. "

"So, did you accept the house?" I asked calmly.

"Accept it? Of course not. He did say sorry to us though. And he told us that his decision was best for both of you and the country. He seemed generally sorry and a bit sad when he talked to us. He told us to take care of you. We told him that we understood."

I was very shocked by this sudden turn of emotion. I thought he hated me? Good for me? Did he have any idea what I was going through? But I guess it was better for the country. And Kriss. Was this just way his of saying that I was good but not good enough for him? Yeah I guess that was one way to look at it. He didn't love me after all. A maid walked up to me. "Miss, there is a letter for you." I nodded at her and told my family that I would talk to them later. I followed her to the entrance of the palace, my heart thumping heavily. Who would send me a letter? I guess it was one of the selected. Or one of my maids? Hmm. Could be Aspen. Or it could be-NO! Standing at the entrance with a silver platter covered with roses and a single letter sitting on it was a guard with a palace uniform. He bowed to me. "Lady America I have a message for you from the palace."

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you have any ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Falling in Love

**Hey everyone! Sorry I accidentally put the same chapter twice. Thanks A New Look for letting me know. So here is the next chapter! Hope it's okay, I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

Teresa found me sitting on my bed in a puddle of tears. She ran up to me and asked me if I was okay and she kept asking if she could do anything for me. I asked her to leave me alone for some time. She reluctantly left the room and 2 minutes later Celeste came into my room. She held me for some time and started shushing me. The letter was an invitation for the wedding. It was being held three weeks from now. I bet it was because the King didn't want to take any chances if Maxon changed his mind. Even though I felt like I was falling for Gavin I still wasn't over Maxon. And knowing he was going to marry Kriss hurt me more than possible. It was like ripping of the scabs of a slowly healing wound making it almost as bad as before. 5 minutes later Gavin ran into the room. His face was red from running and his hair was all messed up. In his hand he was holding a ukulele. He dropped it when he saw me and rushed to my side. Celeste scooted over and he held me tightly but gently. "It's okay, you don't have to go if you don't want to. Darling if you don't want to go then no one will make you."

"It's not that Gav. Going is not in question. There are too many reasons making me go. The problem is that I don't think I can watch him marry Kriss. And I am so tired of crying Gavin! I am so tired! There hasn't been one day that I haven't cried now! I thought that after the Selection I would finally get a break and start my music career! But no! The side effects have to stay! And he went and told my family to take care of me and it was better for me, him and the country that he chose Kriss! It makes me feel like a second choice! Cause I am second choice! I was never good enough for him was I? Then he has to go gift a house to my family! Who does that? Seriously?" I was furious by now. "I am so sick of crying! Not one phone call not one message no goodbyes and he says he cares. Care my foot! I don't want to cry, I don't want to be second, I don't want to watch him marry some other woman and I don't want to mope around all day. And to do that and show that, I have to face the wedding and do you know how that feels? Do you know how it feels like when you love someone but they chose someone else! He told me he loved me! And he know I love him!" When I finally calmed down I looked at Gavin, he looked so sad but he was trying to hold his face together. When I finally realised what I had said, Gavin was inching away from me. "I am so sorry Gavin, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am so sorry." I grabbed at his hand but he slowly slipped out of it. "I am sorry America, I have some work to do, I will see you soon. Okay?" He slowly started slipping out towards the door. "No! Gavin please! Please don't leave me! I didn't mean to hurt you! You are the only one who can pull me out of this! If you leave now, I don't know what I would do! Please Gavin, please my fault! I am so sorry! I hate myself so much right now." I whispered the last part. He was facing away from me I encircled my arms around his waist, a small attempt to stop him from going. My face pressed into his back. "I am so sorry. Please." I whispered into his back. "My life is so confusing, I feel like I am falling for you but I am scared. So scared to fall in love again. I can't take another heartbreak. I can't." Gavin removed my arms and turned towards me, he still looked sad but a more determined look came on his face. he picked me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down. Then he softly kissed my head. "I will never leave you. Not me. I could never bear hurting you like that. It hurts me to see you hurt America so much more then it should. I feel like I am falling for you too and I will do everything I can to make sure not a single tear fall from your eyes again. And if anyone hurts you they know they have to face me. I will try and do everything I can to make you feel not scared. Just give me a chance. And if you're going to the wedding then I would come with you, if you want me to." I was wordless for a second.

"Thank you, that is more than I could ask for. I just think you should know that no one has made me feel as special as you make me feel. I would love it if you came with me. Absolutely love it. It would be way easier. It might even be fun."

"It's getting late, you should sleep." He said tucking the quilt around me. Then he got up to leave. But I didn't let go of his hand. "Umm...would you...stay with me?" I asked nervously. "Always." I scooted over in the bed and he cuddled in next to me. "Oh do you want to change?" I asked. He nodded and left the room. I thought about my life for a second. Gavin was great, keeping up with all my crying, Celeste was my bestie, making my life so much easier, my family had told me that they were with me as long as I was happy. And I felt so lucky to have so much back up in times like this. Gavin came back in a pair of shorts and a loose grey shirt, it sculpted his chest and muscles in such a way that I ha to try hard not to stare. He came and slipped into the bed beside me. I scooted over to him, he put both of his hands on my cheeks and leaned into kiss me. "Good night love." He said. I like the sound of that. Love. "Good night Gav." He laughed,"So is that my nickname now?" I nodded into his chest, then he put his arm around me and started stroking my hair, finally feeling relaxed, I slipped into sleep.

 **Yes I just did a Hunger Games reference but I HAD TO. That was one of my favorite things about Everlark which is basically everything. Review! Your guys thoughts help.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Chelsey

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry I wasn't able to update on the weekend. I am so happy you guys appreciate Gaverica! I was very nervous that anyone would accept this but knowing most of you like this fanfic means so much to me, you have no idea how happy it makes me when I get a more Gaverica review. So thanks and also Both parts of Chapter 1 have been merged and I rewrote Chapter 1 and 2 so see if you can check them out. I don't own the selection series. Happy reading!**

 _I am in the large report room. I turn to a sharp scream of pain that I would recognise anywhere. Gavin is getting whipped by the King. "No!" I scream. But no one can hear me. I try to run but there is in invisible wall around me. In the other corner I see Maxon kissing Kriss, I look away. Only to see May getting beaten up by a bunch of rebels. "May!" I scream again. But no one can hear me this time either. I turn my head again and see Marlee getting caned. I scream again and this time I can hear myself. I check the wall and it's gone. I don't know who to go to first. I run towards May, she is the youngest. As soon as I punch a rebel, the rebel disappears but a sharp stab of pain starts beating in my hand. I have to save May, I run around tapping all the rebels like a game of tag except it's like someone is stabbing my arm. Then I take a gun from one of the rebels and shoot aimlessly at the person who is caning Marlee, he disappears too. Then I run towards Gavin. "Gavin! Gavin! I am coming love! Please hold on! He looks up to me pain covers his face. "America. Run! Get away from here!" He croaks. A lash is coming towards him and I know I won't be able to get to the King before the whip hits Gavin. The lash is coming down on Gavin's back. I jump in between him and the whip. "Noo!" He screams._

I wake up with a start, Gavin is shaking me. I sit right up, I frantically check him for damage then I throw myself at him. "He's okay." I whisper to myself. Gavin is telling me to breathe. "America listen to my breathing. Try and match it." He says to me. I do as he says trying to breathe normally. He holds me to him calmly stroking my hair. I am shaking hard. Gavin wraps the blanket around me tighter and I snuggle into him. When I finally stop shaking I feel so exhausted that I can't hold my eyes open. Realising this Gavin lowers me onto the bed and just before slipping into sleep I am able to say one word. "Gavin." I feel a fading sensation of his lips on my forehead and I slip back into sleep.

I wake to deep blue eyes staring into mine. "Morning." He says to me. I move into him. "I don't want to wake up yet." I say. He tickles my sides, "Are you sure Lady America?" He asks me. I am laughing so hard I feel like I will roll off the bed, I am also yelling at him to stop but he won't listen. "Okay! Okay! I get it! I am getting up!" I choke out in between. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear that!" I am going to kill him. Now I am kicking him with my legs, "Stop! Stop! Or I promise I will never let you kiss me again!" I yell. He stops and pulls me into his arms. "Hmm. I don't think I can go wit-" He is stopped by the sudden opening of the door. A tomato red Teresa is standing by the door."Oh I am so sorry, I will leave right now." She says and quickly closes the door.

I cover my face with my hands and groan. "Ugh. That was so embarrassing." I mumble. "I think it was kind of funny actually." He says to me, I can hear the smile in his voice. "Me too, but it's just kind of embarrassing to be found in bed with you. Just think about all the rumours." I say.

"Do you find it embarrassing to be found with me?" He asks obviously hurt. I turn over to him quickly. "Oh no, no! Of course not. I wouldn't want to be found with anyone else but you. It's just rumours you know? I thought I would finally get a more private relationship. One that wasn't aired all over the country." I say to him. He nods. "But...not to spoil your bubble but... with me, our relationship would still be all over Illea. Not everything but still the main things you know like, 'Gavin Newsome finally finds the courage to ask Lady America to be his wife' or 'America Newsome now mother to two very cute children."

I try not to laugh at him. "Gavin Newsome did you just attempt flirting with me?" I ask him. "Why yes my lady." He says. "I am not your lady." I say to him and lightly punch his shoulder. He chuckles at me.

"Hmm. Why don't we plan something today?" He asks. I grin up at him and nod my head enthusiastically. He grins back at me. Then he face plants. "Oh crap! Crap! Crap! I forgot I have to record today!" He exclaims. "I am so sorry America I have to go to the recording studios at ten." He says. I give him a smile, he does have a job to go to and it's not like he has to spend every waking moment with me. I gave him a understanding smile and give him a quick kiss. "Okay let's get ready for the day." I say, struggling out of bed. "Oh no. Not so early." He says to me. Suddenly, I feel his arms around my waist pulling me back onto the bed. Surprised by the whole thing I squeal, he covers my mouth with his hand. "You don't think you can just leave me with a kiss like that can you?" He asks. I glare at him. He removes his hand and leans in. I am completely paralysed. When his lips touch mine I feel like I am floating on clouds. When he breaks the kiss I don't move. "See you at five." He says to me. He kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

I am just so happy to have found Gavin. So happy. He makes me happy and without him I don't know how I would have passed the heartbreak. He told me he wouldn't ever hurt me. It's so hard to find guys like him these days. I am so so so lucky to have him. I am very aware that he is a musician. And with his good lucks, girls all over Illea probably have crushes on him. And he chose me. So lucky.

I wake up and go to have a shower, once I am ready, I go down to breakfast. Somehow knowing that Gavin wouldn't be there makes it less exciting. I go and take a seat next to Celeste who waves at me as soon as she sees me. On my other side Chelsey comes to join me.

She looks like a mini Celeste. I realise Gavin doesn't share any main features with them two.

I say hi to her. She grins at me and greets me a good morning. She reminds me of May even though she is the same age as Gerard. "Lady America how are you?" She asks me in a cute voice. "You can call me America, I am allergic to the word Lady and I had a good day thank you. What about you?" She wrinkles her nose at me when I say allergic. "Good." She says.

We are served our breakfast. I immediately pick a Strawberry Tart when I see the tray. We start eating, delicious as always. I make small talk with Celeste. When we are eating, out of nowhere Chelsey whips her head to me and asks me in a small voice."Will you teach me to play the piano?" She asks. I know that I would love to and there is no way I could say no to her adorable eyes. "Of course." I say to her with a smile. A grin covers her face and she almost jumps in her seat. "At three?" I nod at her. She is so enthusiastic, it's so cute. The staff clear the table and we all get up to leave. Celeste grabs my arm. "I have to talk to you about something." She says calmly.

 **So did you like this chapter? What do you think Celeste has to tell America? Review your thoughts. I have written next chapter I just need to edit it so until tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jeleste

**Hey everyone! I am sorry I know I said tomorrow but well yeah...Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I don't own the Selection Series or the Shatter Me Series.**

We make our way to the gardens. She takes me to a nice little shady spot under the tree. She doesn't speak. "So..." I motion to her. She looks so nervous, it's almost funny. The confident diva Celeste looking nervous. "I met this guy." She blurts. I squeal and pull her in for a hug. "Okay, okay calm down." She says to me a blush covering her face. "Celeste Newsome are you blushing?" I ask her teasingly. "I just, I... have gone out with a lot of guys but none of them were people who I actually liked, who I found this connection to, and Jace just brings out the best in me." She explains. "Aww. That's so cute. So Jace is the name." This is all so cute, I am so happy for Celeste to find someone she likes.

"So how did you meet him?" I ask her. "Well it's kind of a funny story, actually I was going to this café, and as I was making my way to the counter, this really hot guy with jet black hair and deep brown eyes bumps into me. He spills his whole drink on me." She laughs a little at the memory and I giggle along with her. "He keeps telling me he is so sorry and gets me a bunch of tissues, he even offered to pay for my dress. Now normally when someone would spill a drink on my dress, you can guess how that ends up for them, but with Jace I didn't care. It was kind of like love at first sight. Then he offered to buy me a coffee and we kind of just hanged out." She looks towards me. "It was great America, I have never felt so happy and free." I give her a tight hug, " I am so happy for you!" I squeal.

"Do you have his phone number?" I ask her. "Yeah, he asked for mine and he called me this morning." She says. "So did he ask you out?" I asked her. "Yeah I am going to the movies with him tomorrow." She says. "That's great!" I tell her. "I am so happy for you!" She smiles at me, "It's nice to have some girl talk once in awhile." I smile back at her.

"So how are things between you and Gavin? I am so happy for both of you. He doesn't date many girls and well...the last time he had a girlfriend...never mind. That's his story to share with you, not mine. I am so happy you found another guy and even more happy that he happened to be my brother." She says to me. "Are you sure? Because now I can't discuss his kissing skills with you." We laugh. "I guess so, I mean what if it worked out really well with you guys and you guys got married? You would be my sister-in-law!" I punch her on the shoulder lightly and say. "We don't need to be related to be sisters." I throw my arms around her.

We talk about the other Selected, a deep feeling of sadness went through me. I missed them all a lot, specially Marlee. And even though we hadn't exactly all been best friends I had spent the last few months with them and now I missed them all. But I would see them at the wedding. We talked some more and went up to get some lunch.

After lunch I went up to my room. I looked at my bookshelf and saw so many books that I couldn't wait to read. I hadn't read much before the Selection, but during it when I had so much time I had turned into a sort of bookworm. I saw three books that cached my attention: There was a book with an eye on the cover, the title was Shatter Me. It seemed like an interesting read. I looked at the clock. I had about an hour before Chelsey came. I went to my bed and set onto reading the book. I was kind of frustrated with Juliette's character because she had this really cool power that she could use to help people but all she did was cry about eating her food. But I understood why she acted the way she did.

Nevertheless, I couldn't put the book down, I was so into the book that I didn't hear the knock on the door. A small head poked through the door, "Hi." Chelsey squeaked. I quickly got up and put the book on the bedside. "Hey! Come in." I motioned for her to come in. She stepped inside and grinned at me. Her grin reminded me of Gavin's. "Let's move to the piano shall we." I ask her. She nods. I call for some snacks and we get started on her first piano lesson. I start by telling her what each part of the piano is called. I draw her a picture of a piano and label the parts. She memorizes them slowly. I don't expect her to be quick, she is only eight. After she can name each part of the piano and can tell what it's function is I show her some basic melodies. Then we take a break and Chelsey goes and lies on the bed. "Can you play something for me?" Chelsey asks with puppy dog eyes. "Sure, what do you want me to play?" I ask her. "I don't mind, I just want to hear your voice. I have seen videos of the Selection and it's so sweet when you sing." I laugh at her compliment and a song pops into my head. I pick up the guitar, it's tuned so I sit down and start playing.

 **Sorry this chapter had no Gaverica! But what do you think about Celeste? Review your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Icing

**Hey everyone! New Chapter! I don't own the Selection Series or Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift. Also if you haven't heard this song I suggest you should. Enjoy this chapter!**

I hit the opening chords on my guitar for Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. When I am singing the first two lines the door suddenly opens. I ignore whoever has stepped in and decide to keep playing. In the chorus I hear a male voice singing Ed Sheeran's part. I whip my head to the door, I see Gavin smiling and singing with me. I raise an eyebrow at him and he grins back. We keep singing and I can't help but thinking how beautiful we sound.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, is that everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _And I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you better now'_

We finish the ending. Gavin grins at me and I grin back at him. A round of applause is given by Chelsey. "That was so cool! You guys should totally make a song together!" She is smiling so wide I bet it hurts. "Thanks Chelsey." I say to her. She nods and comes up to give me a hug. I put the guitar down and stand up. "Thanks for the lesson America! See you soon." Her arms wrap around my waist. "You did great." I kiss the top of her head and she waves at Gavin and leaves.

Once the door closes Gavin just stares at me. He looks so boyish and dorky with that smile on his face that I can't help but giggle.

He looks at me with surprise. "What?" He asks.

I just burst into full on laughter, "You're such a dork!" I say.

He masks his face with mock-anger. "What did you just say?" He asks walking towards me. I take a few steps back. I squint my eyes with mock-daringness and say, "What you heard." His expression changes and he starts running towards me, I run in a direction in which he might not be able to corner me and realise it's probably worthless. My eyes fall on the leftover cake from mine and Chelsey's afternoon tea and I dash towards it. I take a huge clump in my hands and start running back towards Gavin. Realising what I have done Gavin's eyes seem to expand with fear and he looks at me and shakes his head. "No America, that is not a very good id-" His attempt to calm me down fails as I don't stop running at him. He steps onto the bed and makes his way towards the other side of the room. I realise just how hard it will be to catch him and come up with my master plan.

When he isn't looking back at me I fall to the ground and scream "Gavin!" I clutch my ankle and look towards Gavin who is now dashing back towards me with clear fear on his face. "America! Are you okay!" He screams. I shake my head furiously. I feel guilty for doing this but I imagine his face covered with cake and keep acting. He falls to the ground beside me, his eyes staring at the ankle I was clutching with fear and his hands making his way towards it. I smile and smash his hair with cake. I start laughing my head off but Gavin just sits there staring at me in silence. A huge blob of icing slides down his head making a trail across his face to the floor. It's so funny that I burst out laughing again, Gavin looks so weird that it makes the situation even more funny, I keep laughing. This time Gavin joins me, soon we are both rolling on the floor laughing. His hair dripping with cake is leaving a trail on the carpet.

When our laughing marathon ends he stands up and offers a hand to me, I put my cake covered hand in his and both of us smile widely. He pulls me up. His cake covered nose is a very large inch away from mine. He leans towards me and at this moment I don't even care that the cake is going to transfer to my face. I press my lips to his and the world slips into non-existence.

He pulls away when we are both breathing heavily and takes a step back, he runs his hand through his hair and it comes back covered with cake, he looks at it with a smile and faces me, "I should um probably um...I should go have a shower, I will come get you for dinner." He smiles at me and leaves through the door looking back to grin at me and says, "I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful your voice is America, just like you." he closes the door.

That boy does things to me he shouldn't be allowed to. He leaves me with such a happiness every time that I want to spend every moment with him. I make my way to the bathroom to clean my face up and wash the taste of chocolate out of my mouth.

 **So did you like this chapter? Also I need a nickname for Gavin to call America and I am not so sure. So please help? Review nicknames.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Gaverica VS Jeleste

**Hey everyone! Two updates in one day. So I decided that Amy would be a good nickname cause I couldn't come up with anything else. I don't own the selection series.**

Life is good.

It has been a week since Celeste told me about Jace. Celeste can't seem to stop talking about him and anyone who sees them can tell that they are hopelessly in love.

Everyday Chelsey comes to my room for an hour, I teach her to play the piano and we just hang out. I miss May a lot.

Me and Gavin spend as much time with each other as we possibly can. He makes me feel so special and precious but still I have my doubts about love. And once Gavin finishes his current music contact we are planning on releasing our own album.

Media have realised that me and Gavin are a thing and they swarm us with questions everytime we step outside the boundaries of the mansion.

I get letters from many guys for my hand in marraige just like I had assumed. Gavin and me want to tell the world that he is mine and I am his so he suggested we do an interview and that's what I am getting ready for right now. I am actually very excited for this interview, I know I don't usually look forward to public speaking but I really want to show the world that I am happy and that America Singer will not break because of a guy, eventhough I am broken. I want Maxon to see that I don't need him to be happy. I need to show him that I have moved on just like he did. And then again, I know that this interview makes Gavin happy so I really want to do it.

On the downside there is a problem that keeps nagging at the back of my head and that problem is Gavin's parents. I remember during the selection how castist they were. How they were so proud of their cast and I know that they won't exactly be welcoming to me. I know Gavin knows this and I know that he knows that I know this. But none of us have brought it up yet and I don't want to because I feel like it will ruin things. But today after this interview I have decided to discuss this matter with Gavin.

The other problem is that the wedding is in two weeks and I am not as scared as before but just nervous. I don't know if I can face it but I know I have to. I know that no matter how much I love Gavin, Maxon will always be in my heart. So far I have refused to watch any reports or interviews from the castle. I don't know what I would when I saw Maxon and Kriss sitting together as fiancees. I know it tears Gavin apart because he knows I haven't let go of Maxon. But I am making progress slowly. Gavin is healing me.

On top of it all I really miss my family, especially my dad. Everytime something happens I start writing a letter to him but then I realise that he is gone.

So life is complicated but good.

I hear a knock on the door. I do one final check in the mirror. A light blue skater dress with a sweetheart neckline and matching heels. I didn't want to wear the heels but Teresa insisted. She did some light make up and put my hair in a bun with a few curled ringlets of hair to frame my face.

I get the door as fast as I can with my heels. As soon as I open the door and see Gavin I tackle him into a hug.

"Woah, aren't you excited to see me!" I take a step back to see he is wearing one of his trademark rockboy leather jackets with some black jeans.

"I will always be excited to see you." I say to him and he blushes lightly. Oh my god! I just made him blush!

"You look amazing Amy." He says to me. My turn to blush. Gavin started calling me Amy after I started calling him Gav.

"Thanks, love your jacket." I say.

"I know, that's why I wore it." He replies.

"Awww!" We hear Celeste and Jace behind us. Gavin glares at them and they both laugh.

"Sorry we just couldn't help ourselves! After all we are the biggest Gaverica shippers of all time!" Jace exclaims and they both do their weird high-five routine. I roll my eyes. Gavin catches my eyes and I know he is thinking of doing the same thing as me.

We both squeal, "Awwww!" Then Gavin says in a high-pitched voice, "Sorry we just couldn't help ourselves! After all we are the biggest Jeleste shippers of all time!" And we laugh at them and start to walk away like bosses.

"You come back here Gaverica or….." Celeste screams and her and Jace start running towards us.

Gavin grabs my arms and we start running or more accurately we try to start running. "Gav, love go save yourself! I can't run in my heals." I say. I quickly try and slip them off but Jeleste catch up with us. Gavin stands protectively in front of me and says, "If you want to get to Amy, you have to go through me first!" Gavin cries dramatically. "Actually you don't because we really should be getting to our interview right now. And you know how the press can be." Jeleste narrow their eyes at me. "We will finish this later." They say and walk away. "Good save." Gavin whispers in my ears. I smile.

 **Hope you liked it, review your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Maxon's POV

**Hey everyone! I know you probably are very curious about what's happening inside the palace. I just want to say how hard it was to write this. I am such a big Maxerica shipper and I am starting to hate myself for writing this but then I also want to carry on with this. So very confused. But here is the next chapter and just saying but it nearly killed me to write this. I also know it is very short but school started today and I have homework. UGH. Anyways, I don't own the selection series. Enjoy! (even though you probably won't)**

Maxon's POV

I walk back to my room after another one of my boring meetings. It has been a week or so America left and I miss her so much. But I know I have to let her go, it's for her own good. America is capable of many great things but they won't behind these caged bars of the palace. And I know my father would have unleashed his rage on America at some point and I couldn't let that happen.

I open the door to my room and notice it's empty. I half expected Kriss to be here after our talk last night. A lot of secrets were uncovered last night. My scars, Kriss's past and most painfully my love for America. I told her. I told Kriss that I love America and I always will but I also love her, only that it's a different kind of love. I told her I was sorry. Kriss had taken my face in her hands and said there was nothing to be sorry about and that if I loved her it wasn't my fault. She said that she was happy that I told her. She also said that even if I didn't love her she would always and forever love me.

That's what I love about Kriss, she loves me and nothing would change that.

I drop onto my bed face first. Images of both of ours tears from last night surface in my memories. How we wept into each other's arms crying to sleep. I cried for America, she cried for me. My heart broke again last night.

To take my mind of my thoughts I picked the remote by my bedside and turned the TV on.

A cooking show, some random drama, a news channel and then I see fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. America. She is sitting on a grey couch in front of some rose bushes. I want to change the channel not wanting to look at her too long in case of more tears but I notice a guy sitting next to her. I knew the opposite gender would describe him as hot. They were holding hands.

Oh. America already moved on. It has been a week or two and she moved on. I try to reason with myself. You brought this upon yourself Maxon. Nobody would let a girl like America go. Except of you.

The guy looks into America's eyes lovingly as the interviewee asks something. America looks back at him with the same look she used to look at me with.

My heart breaks a third time. I feel some tears in the back of my eyes but I don't let them out. A man doesn't cry. Especially a prince but then Kriss's words run through my mind. Real men aren't afraid to cry. I smile faintly.

I hear a knock on my door that's conjoined to the princess suite. Kriss. She walks in. When she sees me she smiles but realises something is wrong, she comes to sit by me and looks at the screen. She is expressionless she looks at the screen and then looks at me. I bet she is confused if she should be happy for her friend or unhappy for me. She musters up a smile and looks at me. I engulf her in a hug. She strokes my shoulder and back soothingly. I pull back and we watch the show together.

The interviewee asks them. "Gavin what do you think about our Prince Maxon?"

I see America immediately tense up and Gavin puts an arm around her.

"Our Prince Maxon is a person I have a lot of respect for. He looks after our nation. He is one of America's and my sister Celeste's dear friends. I look forward to seeing him at his royal highness's wedding." Great. Just great. So he is Celeste's brother and he is coming to the wedding. Wow. I can see that they both care for each other the way look at each other. At least, America is safe and happy with him. With that happy thought I turn the TV off. And ask Kriss for a walk in the gardens. Time to start getting over America. And this would be the best first step. Fill our sacred spot with different memories. Kriss happily agrees and we head to the gardens.

 **I M SOOOO SORRY. I had to do that. Follow /Favourite /Review please my dearies! Until next time! (Waves)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Gavin's Confession

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are honestly too kind. This chapter has a lot of talking and I am sorry if it felt that way. There is heaps I want to say like why I wrote this, because some people don't understand that this story means more to me then just shipping (even though there is nothing wrong with that) and it means a lot more to me. I wrote it because I felt like their isn't only one true love. Otherwise it would be almost impossible to find your soulmate in this world. I think everyone has multiple soulmates and I don't know how that would work but, I am not ready to believe that we all only get one chance at love. That's basically it. And I know most of you are probably like THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! But I just wanted to write this. Because some people have mixed ideas about this story.** **And anyways, I don't own the selection series and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

After Gavin answers the question about Maxon the interviewee asks something I wasn't entirely expecting. He asks me what I think about Kianna Roosevelt. I haven't heard of her before. Heck, I don't even know who she is. Gavin looks alarmed. I calmly answer, "Um. Sorry I don't quite know who you are talking about."

The interviewee looks surprised, he looks towards Gavin and raises his eyebrows, "I am sure Gavin would tell you about her later." I have a deep sinking feeling. The kind you have when you know something bad is about to happen. I need to get out of here.

The interviewee moves on to the next question, "Gavin have you met America's family yet?" He asks Gavin. Gavin puts on an easy smile. He shakes his head and says, "I haven't but I will very very soon." He smiles at me. I just want to get out of here. Out of this place as soon as possible.

"Well, I have only one thing to say, good luck Gavin." He turns to the camera and says, "Goodbye, Illea that is all for today but we hope to see you soon. Keep watching."

The camera goes off and I get up straight away. My feet wouldn't have been in view of the camera so I had taken my heels off. Make it easier for me to run. I start off with a jog, Gavin calls my name behind me but I don't look back, I hear footsteps behind me but I don't look back. I move into a sprint, the sound of footsteps doesn't go away. I feel a hand grab mine and I whip around to see Gavin. "Let go!" I say. He doesn't.

"I need to talk to you." I shake my head.

"Please." He pleads. I narrow my eyes at him.

He starts pulling me up the stairs, I think about what he is about to tell me. Ex-girlfriend. I don't want to hear it. But I realise that's not fair on him. He listened to me when I had to talk about Maxon. He never complained about him. He is always supportive of him and I should be that back to him. And well, let's just say I am not being the most 'supportive' person at the moment. I have to listen to him, just like I would expect him to if our roles were switched. I tighten my hold on his hand and some of the stress from his face leaves. I realise he has pulled us up to the roof. The ground seems concrete which has been painted white and the area of the roof seems to be enough to throw a small party. I look around in awe, you can see the whole garden from here and some of the outside world. There is a glass railing about the height of my waist and two benches on either side of the roof. Gavin leads me to one of the benches and we sit there. This place is beautiful.

Gavin clears his throat, and I turn to face him. He fiddles with his jacket cuffs with his hands and I take both of his hands in mine. "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, you can tell me anything." Gavin looks relieved but sadder, "I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I…" His throat catches and I take his face in my hands and kiss his forehead. "It's okay Gavin. You know you can tell me." I say. "I know that but it's so painful to talk about." He mumbles. I move to the edge of the bench and motion for him to lay his head on my lap. He reluctantly lies down, his eyes staring into mine. I immediately put both my arms around him. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asks. I don't know what to say so I just smile at him and start brushing his hair with my hands.

"Is this okay?" I ask. He nods and starts telling me, "Last year I met this girl at one of those talent shows I was invited to judge. She was great at singing so I asked her to come meet me. She showed up and we became friends. Time passed and our friendship began to grow. It felt like I was falling in love with her. I told her and she told me she felt the same way. And then one day I went to this party with her and she got drunk. I heard her talking to one of her friends. She… she was using me. She wanted to get famous so she could start her music career. She didn't really love me. It was all for the fame. On top of that all she was stealing my songs. She would take pictures of them and send them to competing singers. I was broken and very mad. I broke it off with her right there. I could have pressed charges for stealing but I didn't. I still loved her. The media found this story and well yeah …. I was heartbroken by the end of it all. I tried to let her go and I still am." A tiny tear slipped out of his left eye. I carefully wiped it away. I couldn't believe this. My sweet strong Gavin. I wanted to kill the girl who caused him so much pain and broke his heart. I wanted to take him into my arms and shelter him from his pain.

He whispers, "and then I did. I did let her go. Because you came along." I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes from his words. His sweet words. We stayed like that for some time watching the sky. Then he gets up and takes me into his arms and I cling to him.

"Thank you." He says.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15- Part 2 of Gavin's Confession

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just want to write back to the people who reviewed for the songs cause I want to thank you all for your time and help with this story.**

 **Reading83: Thank you Reading83 for the suggestions so much! I am glad you like the story enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bellelove: Thanks for the help! I love all these pop songs lots specially sky is falling down. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **SosoSweet: I love your album name suggestions! Specially 'Searching'. Thanks!**

 **Netanyar: Thank you so much for the help and thanks for the luck!**

 **Sophia Cornish: Oh my gosh, I love 'Hey Soul Sister'! Thanks for the help!**

 **Virtue01: Okay, so I know you didn't suggest any songs but I am sorry if you don't like this story but nothing I can do about it. It's probably best if you don't read this anymore(Which you're probably not). I respect your decision anyways.**

 **Kendall: I really love thousand years, it's by Christina Perri. Thanks so much for the help!**

 **Guest: Thanks, that's so sweet of you!**

 **Also, I forgot to thank you guys for the nicknames, thanks for that too. I don't own the Selection Series.**

Gavin pulls back way too soon and holds me at arm distance. "I have to tell you something else too. I feel horrible for not telling you about all this earlier and I don't want to keep anything from you now." His face shows guilt and I know he isn't lying.

I nod at him to keep going. He sighs heavily. "Hmm. Where do I start?" He asks himself. Then he just blurts, "Celeste's parents aren't my real parents."

I try to hold in my gasp. Actually now that you think about it that's why he doesn't look like Celeste or Chelsey.

I give him a quizzical look and he sighs. "I was about 8 when they adopted me. Celeste was like six." Another heavy sigh. "The first time I met them I thought that things would get a bit better for me. I really missed my parents and well yeah." He stares into my eyes, "They never really loved me. It was always about looking good to the public. I mean well you have seen the way they are, purely selfish and completely self absorbed." He stops for a moment and looks down at his feet. "I remember my real parents." His breath hitches on the last words, I put my arm around him trying to hold him together. It killed me to see him like this. "We were fives. My mom was a dancer. And my dad was a musician. We scraped along fine until-. My parents went to perform at a party one day. I had decided to stay home that day to do my homework." His eyes fill up with tears. I remember waiting hours and hours for them to come back. Then I couldn't wait any longer. I was only eight. An only child. I decided to walk to the party. When I was walking towards there I saw smoke. There was so much of it coming out of this one spot. When I got there I saw the whole place burnt to the ground." He starts sobbing hard. His body was shaking violently. He was shattering into a million pieces and there was nothing I could do about it. I wrapped both of my arms tightly around him helplessly. I had never seen Gavin cry before and I promised myself that I would never see him cry again. I gently rubbed his back. He curled into me like we were laying before. His face dug into my stomach and I felt some of his tears on my lap. I put my arms over and around him protectively. His sobs slowed down but he kept shaking. I rubbed circles on his back. Tears fell down my own eyes. Soon he stopped shaking too and just lay there. I played with his hair. Then I heard some snores and I knew he was sleeping. I stroked his head and I knew that all the things that Gavin had told me were from a very deep and painful part of him. It broke me into a million peices to see someone like Gavin so hurt. Gavin the boy who held me together at night when the nightmares kicked in and I would cry uncontrollably. The boy who would sing me to sleep every night. The boy who would bake me strawberry tarts no matter how bad he was at cooking. I smiled a bit at the memory when Gavin had tried to make me strawberry tarts. The boy who would listen to and believe everything I said. The boy who would listen to me talk about my ex no matter how much it hurt him. A thought hit my head and I tried to push it to the side. But it kept popping back. Does Gavin love me?

I wake up on the bed in my room. So Gavin has done it. A smile covers my face just by thinking of Gavin. Memories of Gavin from last night rush back to me. I practically jump out of bed. I check in the mirror to check if I looked presentable. Then basically run to Gavin's room. I quickly knock on his door and quickly without waiting for an answer barge in. Gavin looks up to see me and stuffs a piece of paper into his desk. Suspicious. He stand up and starts walking towards me. I lose self control and basically run into him. Startled Gavin falls backwards and I end up on top of him. He smiles up at me and mumbles an ouch. I realise that I am crushing him and try to get up but Gavin pulls me back onto him which makes me fall on top of him all over again. He grins up at me. I wrap my arms tightly around him and rest my head on his chest, the thought comes back to me. Does Gavin love me? Gavin pulls me up a bit and our lips touch. I feel a spark that I didn't think was there before. The kiss is soft and loving.

 **Yeah, I know it was like super short and basically just talking and like a part two of last chapter. I know you guys are super disappointed but things have been hard at school and I don't have much time. Plus, the nearer we get to the wedding, the more nervous me and America get. Thanks so so so so much for reading and don't quit on me yet. I promise next chapter will come as soon as possible. Please review your thoughts! Sorry again!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Going to the Palace

**Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing good. I know I haven't updated in like two weeks and I am so sorry but school is keeping me busy. And I realized that I really need to move this story along. The time to go the palace has arrived! I am so excited! 'Cue the fangirl squeals' Thanks for sticking so far with me. Character rights to Kiera Cass. I don't own 'Hey Soul Sister'.**

It has come. The most dreaded week of my life has arrived. I have to watch my true love marry another girl. And I can't do anything about it. I don't know how I am going to do this. But I have to do this for me. For Gavin. For Maxon. I have to move on no matter how much it hurts me. I have to move on no matter how much it kills me. The fear boils inside me. I hurry to my piano. I have found a certain type of comfort in my piano. It's my way of expressing myself. I open the book of songs me and Gavin wrote together. We know we are going to compose an album and Kriss has also requested us to sing at the wedding reception. Sing at Maxon's wedding which isn't with me. I shuddered at the thought, cut that, the reality.

A knock on the door startles me. I turn to see a careful Celeste. She gives me a small smile. "It's time to go." She says. I nod solemnly. I carefully get up and take the music album with me.

Silence looms between Celeste and me as we walk to the front door. It's like she is trying not to set me off. My thoughts wander to the good side of this week. I get to see all my friends again! And meet their boyfriends. I can't wait to see them all, I have really missed them, it's like we all share a weird kind of bond. I wonder how Marlee is doing and how her baby is. I wonder if the food still tastes the same? I can't wait to see Gavin's reaction to the out of the world desserts. He loves cheesecake and probably worships it. I remember waking up one night to him mumbling something about cheesecake. It was so adorable! I know that Gavin is really nervous about this whole thing. He's scared about me loving Maxon. He won't admit it but I know. I hope I can erase his insecurities.

My thoughts are disturbed by two hands wrapping around my eyes. "Guess who?" Gavin tries to squeak in a female voice.

"Mother?" I ask. Gavin starts laughing and I take his hand off my eyes and twist it behind his back.

"My god woman! Let go of me!" I let go of his arm only to wrap both of mine around him.

Celeste clears her throat behind us and we whip around to see her. "Jace is waiting for us can we go now?" She asks trying to keep her laughter in.

"We shall not keep you lovebirds apart any longer." I announce and grab Gavin's arm, dragging him with us.

We walk to the cars making small talk. When we see Jace, Celeste runs into his arms. Aww. They are so cute. They haven't seen each other in a couple of days and I knew that was a huge feat for the two of them. I swear the two of them are going to end up married by the end of this year.

The four of us pile into the limousine. And then I know that this is as real as ever. I can't back out now. I have to do this. For all the fives out there. For all the redheads. I smiled a bit at the thought. A tear made a trail down my cheek. A hand reached out to wipe it. Gavin looked at me with a sad smile. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He whispers to me. He shuffles a bit to the side and I lay my head on his lap. He brushes my hairs with his fingers. His touch is so gentle it's like I am made of glass. I smile at him. "Will you sing to me?" I ask him. He nods and starts humming the start of Hey Soul Sister. He whisper sings the song to me so as not to wake up the cute sleeping image of Jeleste which could turn into quite a scary horror movie when woken. Gavin's voice soothes my nerves and I find myself welcoming sleep. And this is the moment I know that Gavin would never leave me. He would always be there for me. No matter what. I slip into slumber with a smile on my face.

I am woken by the sound of giggling. I open my eyes to see Celeste and Jace laughing at us. "You guys are so cute!" Celeste whispers.

Jace nods, "Yeah, when's the wedding?" He asks and I give him my death glare. I sit up beside Gavin. He looks so adorable while sleeping. I have the sudden urge to kiss him but it's not happening while Jeleste are staring at me like hawks watching their prey. I just lean my head on his shoulder. We stay like that for like five minutes until Jace breaks the silence and says, "You might want to wake him up. We are going to get there in like ten minutes."

When Gavin wakes up we all fix our hair. Not going to look like a wild rabbit on national television. Not that I won't totally rock the look.

The palace comes into view and I can almost feel Gavin's smile slipping off. I squeeze his hand and he looks at me. "We can do this." I say and he nods. "Together?" He asks without needing to. I repeat, "Together." And when the door opens I step out with a determined smile on my face. For me. For Gavin. For Maxon. For all the fives and the redheads. For all the food lovers out there. And I know I can do this.

 **I am quite proud of this chapter actually. Hope you like! The album is just getting ready I am trying to put all songs in a situation from the story. Review please! I love reading your guys thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Meeting

**Hey everyone! School keeps getting busier and busier but don't worry I will finish this story no matter how long it takes as long as you guys read it. I don't own the Selection series, 'Like I am gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor. Ft John Legend' or 'Love Story by Taylor Swift'. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's still pretty short but way longer than some of my previous ones. I received a review for longer chapters, thanks for the advice hun! I promise I am trying to make the chapters longer. Happy reading!**

I stand on my two feet with an aura of calm around me. But inside I am anything but calm. Gavin puts his arm around me, and pulls me into his side. I give him a grateful smile. He gives me one small nod as if to ask I am ready.

I nod back at him and we take a step up the stairway to hell. I clutch hard onto Gavin's hand that surrounds my waist. Another step. I don't dare look up. Another step. I dare to look up.

An image of Maxon and Kriss are seen through my eyes. I clutch harder onto Gavin's hand to the point it probably hurts, take a deep breath in and exhale. I let go of his arm and just hold his hand as we curtsy to the 'future King and Queen of Illea'.

I am greeted with a wide grin from Kriss and a small painful one from Maxon. I try hard not to linger on the word painful. Kriss takes a step forward and engulfs me in a short hug. "So glad you came!" She cheers. I nodded a bit. She looked to Gavin, "and you must be Gavin!" Gavin curtsied again. "That's me my lady." He replied. I studied Maxon's reaction to Gavin. He seemed almost… sad. Noticing me staring Maxon turned to me and smiled, "Hello America." Right. He simply just called me America. It's like he forgot all those things he said to me. All those things I cried over for ages. This isn't how things are supposed to go. He can't just pretend that nothing happened. Coward. "Hello Maxon." I said back to him calmly. I noticed how Gavin's grip instantly tightened on my hand. I can understand how he feels. If his ex were to show up right now I would do the same. Heck, I could take a bullet for him.

We noticed some more cars coming in through the gate and a rush of excitement poured through me. My friends! I might get to see my beloved friends! Kriss must have noticed my excitement because she said. "All the selection ladies and their significant others are having dinner together in the garden today as a welcome party." She handed me an envelope with a huge grin. "We look forward to seeing you two tonight." Maxon said with a smile. And we noticed this was our cue to leave.

"Lucy will lead you out." Kriss said to us. And Lucy stepped out of the shadows and I would have jumped on her if it wasn't for the cameras that were recording almost everything. I don't really need someone to tell me how a proper lady acts ever again. Cough. Silvia. Cough. Silvia.

Lucy grinned widely back at me and we followed her away from the main entrance. This was going to be one hell of an experience. Yay. Note the sarcasm. At least I had a party to look forward to tonight! I didn't need to fake the smile on my face anymore.

We wandered into the selection corridors and Lucy brought us to my door. She opened the door and after our trio walked in I launched myself on her crushing her in a hug. "I missed you so freaking much!" I squealed. We rocked together for a while. "Me too my lady me too." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back from her. In horror as the thought that I had been trying to neglect came into my mind. How was Aspen? Was he..? As I tried to push away the unthinkable, I asked Lucy, "Aspen?" I tried hard not to tremble but it was almost impossible.

"He is okay. Don't worry. After you left, Aspen explained to me how the prince had seen you with him and I went to see the prince and explained the situation to him. It was hard and scared me but I would do anything for the safety of my love." I smiled at how brave my Lucy had become.

"I will leave you two here to rest, lunch will be sent up to the room in an hour or so." she bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.

I felt a pair of arms around me and leaned back. "We have a long week ahead of us Gav."I whisper.

"We do my songbird, we do. Do you know if we have a performance today at the party?" He asked. I remembered the envelope that Kriss gave us. "Let me check." I said and opened the envelope that was still in my hands. There was an invitation to tonight's party and a small note.

Dear America and Gavin,

Thank you so much for coming to our wedding. We were hoping if you could prepare a couple of songs for each of the events on this list as we planned before. It would literally be the best wedding gift ever!

Your friends Kriss and Maxon

This was definitely written by Kriss. There were a few events we had to prepare for. But for tonight we were thinking on 'Like I am gonna lose you and Love Story'. We were really good at these two and they were probably some of our best. These was going to be my first live show in such a long time. Butterflies swam in my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" Gavin asked.

"Oh nothing. Just it's going to be my first public performance in such a long time." I replied.

He gave me a cheeky boyish smile turning my insides to jelly. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about." I kissed him on the cheek and looked around the room like for the first time.

Nothing had changed. Pain still hollowed my bones when I looked at the balcony where I had mine and Maxon's first kiss. I still felt lost when I stared at the door as if picking between Aspen and Maxon was ever a hard decision, even though I knew who it was going to be all along. I still felt the emptiness when I saw the corner by the wall, where I cried my heart out when Maxon left me. I hate this place. This stupid place where every single good memory almost seemed to be turned into a bad one. Why couldn't we just be in different rooms? Any other room but this place. Was it to make us remind ourselves of the time when we were in the selection? Make us regret? Was that really just it? If so I didn't feel any regret, I found Gavin through this. All I felt was loss. But that wouldn't stop me. No. Miss. America Singer wasn't that easy to take down. I would stand strong. For me. For Gavin. For Maxon. For all the fives. For the redheads and of course the food lovers. And nothing can stop me.

 **So did you like that? I am going to put up a book cover for this story that one of really good friends drew for me, all credit is hers. The album will probably be posted at the end of the wedding week. I have a bit of a surprise coming up for you guys soon. Mwahaha! Please review! I absolutely love to know what you guys think.**


	18. Searching For Hidden Love (Songs)

**Hi everyone! So this is the album! Finally. Okay so I have put like couples or people for each of the songs. Please don't judge me about whose name I put for each song, I just did the couples who I felt like matched the song lyrics. Thank you all for all your help with this album.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS WHOSE NAME I put beside the song. **

**_Searching for Hidden love_**

 **America and Maxon:**

Little do you know by Alex and Sierra

River of tears by Alessia Cara

I hate you I love you by Gnash and Olivia o'brien

Need you now by Lady Antebellum

 **Lucy and Aspen:**

A Thousand years by Christina Perri

 **Aspen and America (Before the Selection):**

My love by Westlife

Love Story By Taylor Swift

 **Celeste and Jace:**

Begin Again by Taylor Swift

Sky is falling down by Jay Sean

 **Gavin and America:**

Hey Soul Sister by The Train

Shower by Becky G

La Da Dee by Cody Simpson

I Will Be Right Here Waiting For you By Richard Marx

 **Marlee and Carter:**

I need your love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding

Secret love song by Little Mix

 **Kriss and Maxon:**

Symphony by Clean Bandit

It takes two by Katy Perry

Other songs:

Sad Songs by We the kings - Clarkson and Amberly

Requiem by Dear Evan Hansen - America

Helpless by Hamilton - A song for everyone at the party to enjoy

Mine by Taylor Swift - I just love this song

Can I be him by James Arthur - All the selected girls' boyfriends singing to them (Like how cute would that be? I feel like I have to write something like this happening now)

 **I don't own any of the songs above. And thanks all for your help!**


	19. Chapter 18 - The Selected Party

**Hi everyone! So I removed this chapter earlier because I wanted to change the ending. Hope you like this chapter! I don't own the Selection Series, this is just fanfiction.**

We walked to the party hand in hand. My glittery dark blue gown shimmered when it moved. It was beautiful. Gavin wore a suit with a blue tie to match with me. He looked different like this, it was weird to see him in formal clothing instead of his trademark leather jacket that I have grown to love so much.

Every time Gavin looked at me his eyes sparkled, and every time he smiled and his dimples showed I melted a little.

We nodded to the guards, and as they opened the door a cold whiff of breeze hit us.

The garden was decorated with fairy lights that draped over the trees and plants. A canopy was made across the east side using a huge pink cloth that was tied to the top of one tree to the other. The lightning was a deep yellow. Couples stood talking to each other and many were snacking on luxurious foods under the canopy. A stage was set up towards the west with a band playing and in front of it couples danced together. The lady's gowns fluttered around them like sunflowers on a sunny day. The full moon and bright stars added to the dreamy effect. Everything looked like it was out of a fairytale. It was beautiful.

I spotted Jace and Celeste walking towards us. Celeste was wearing a beautiful deep purple gown and for the first time the dress covered her legs completely. The top was shoulderless and beautiful. I remembered all the revealing dresses Celeste had worn through the Selection. She certainly had changed. Her hair was let down and it fell to her waist. Jace was wearing a suit and both of their arms were wound together. They were so cute. I was so happy that Celeste found a guy who loved her just as much she loved herself.

Celeste gave me a tight hug, "I love your dress!" She said.

"And I love you." I told her, she was my best friend. "Aww. Your so sweet America, I can't wait till we are finally sisters." She said. I got her meaning a second later. I heard Jace snicker behind her. When I turned my head to see Jace I noticed the dessert table.

It was filled with different varieties of cake. Oh my god. It was like heaven on earth. I saw a chocolate fountain and all was forgotten. I grabbed Gavin's arm with my right hand and Celeste's with my left and started walking towards the strawberry tarts. Celeste laughed when she saw where we were going. "Typical America." She muttered.

Gavin just smiled with humour at me. "Yup." He said and shook his head.

"Hey you forgot me!" Jace yelled behind us.

We finally reached the deserts where I finally picked up a strawberry tart and finally started eating it. I missed the palace's strawberry tarts so much it was hard to explain.

"It looks like America has found the dessert table." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and flew into her arms. "Elise!" She laughed and hugged me back tight. "I missed you too America." I stepped back. I saw a good lucking guy beside her. By his looks I could tell he had New Asian ties and by the way he held himself I could tell he was someone important. "America this is Jett, my boyfriend. Jett this is America, one of my friends."

"I have heard a lot about you Lady America, set the whole country into chaos." Elise's eyes hooked onto someone behind me. I turned around and saw Gavin, Celeste and Jace in a conversation. Elise was probably staring at Celeste, the hatred was clear in her eyes. "Elise, Celeste has changed she isn't like she used to be before, I know how she was and I know th-"

"It's okay America." I heard Celeste's voice behind me, "I would like to apologize to Elise myself." I smiled proudly at Celeste and shuffled up so she could talk to Elise easily.

"Elise look I know that I was horrible to you and I truly regret my actions, America and Jace they made me realise that the person who I was; sabotaging others to benefit myself was very selfish and wrong. I know that I have caused you physical pain as well as emotional pain and I am truly sorry for that. What I want to say is that I have realised that what I did was very wrong maybe even unforgivable but I just want to say sorry for all that I did." A single tear slid down Celeste's face. I knew how big a deal this was for the two of them. Celeste Newsome apologising didn't happen much. I was proud of her for owning up to what she did and apologising. Elise stared at her for a moment then took a step forward and hugged her tightly. "I really appreciate you apologising Celeste, I don't know if I have forgiven you yet, I think it will take me some time for that but I guess we can start with being friends." I almost wanted to cheer and clap and dance and sing but knowing that would be too cheesy, I kept my feet planted and grinned widely at them. Celeste motioned for me to join them and we were in a group hug. I had the best friends ever. And this was the moment that the absence of Marlee decided to hit me. Elise looked at me and saw my expression, "America, you okay?" I didn't know what to say so I just whispered. "Marlee."

"Oh America, we all miss her too." She said and gave me another hug. I wondered what Marlee was doing right now. How were her and Carter's life going? Did she miss me?

When we pulled away, I saw a Gavin, Jett and Jace talking. "Oh look." Celeste said. I don't know why but we all giggled. I guess it was just the sight of all three of our boyfriends talking or the way it looked like Gavin and Jace were interrogating Jett, he seemed to be handling them pretty well though. We started to walk towards the guys. When Gavin saw me his smile widened. I kissed him on the cheek while he took hold of my hand. "Did I mention how beautiful you look?" He whispered in my ear. Me trying not to blush obviously failed.

Elise cleared her throat. I gave her an annoyed look and simply smiled, then realising I hadn't introduced them to each other hurried to do that. "Elise this is my boyfriend Gavin and Gavin this is my dear friend Elise." Elise grinned at us, "I had guessed that by now. Just remember one thing." She stopped for dramatic effect. "You hurt her, I kill you." We all laughed but Gavin seriously said, "I wouldn't dream of it." Elise smiled and nodded her head. Jace was about to say something but he was interrupted by Celeste who looked behind me and smiled solemnly, "Hello Maxon and Kriss." I whipped my head back. Trying my best to put a smile on my face I looked consciously at the two of them. "Hope you guys are enjoying the party." He said to all of us. He gave me a sad smile. Why was he doing this? Why did he have to make this harder for me. "Sure, love the chocolate fountain!" Elise said trying to break the awkwardness. "That was Kriss's idea she adores chocolate fountains." He said and smiled at Kriss. Kriss was wearing a light pink ball gown. She already looked like a princess. Maxon was in a black suit with a light pink tie. The comfort that I felt around Maxon was now, replaced with awkwardness and uneasiness. "Chocolate is the best." Kriss said.

"And strawberry tarts."

"And cheesecake."

"And chocolate cake."

"That technically doesn't count as I already said chocolate." Kriss pointed out to Jace.

"Talking of food, I better go get a strawberry tart. Gavin do you want to come, I think I spotted some cheesecake." He just nodded knowing that this wasn't the reason why I wanted to leave. We walked away from the crowd towards the fountain. I sat down at the edge of the fountain quietly with Gavin. "I don't get him, I don't understand why he acts so wounded when it was his decision. I know that he loved me but couldn't he-I don't even know anymore." I rested my head on Gavin's shoulder. He put his arm around my back, "America he still loves you think of this from his perspective. He made a mistake and is probably aware of it too. I think that you should talk to him, try and sort things out." His arm tightens around me.

"But, would you be okay with that? Would Kriss be okay with it? Would the King be okay with it? I can't talk to him without everyone getting suspicious. And even if I did, what would I say?"

"We will think of something love, but you do need to talk to him, and as far as it concerns me and Kriss being okay with it, I just want you to be happy and Kriss probably wants the same for Maxon. Solving things with Maxon is the best thing to do."

"Thank you Gavin. I don't know how I would have survived this wedding without you." I smiled at him.

"Are you kidding America, don't you thank me. I am here not because you need me but because you want me.. But do you know one thing America? You are the bravest person I know. All the things you do for your family and friends. Your removal of the caste system project. You trying to save your friend when she was getting caned. You sneaking out to see August and Georgia. And now this. I know you're not completely unbreakable but you are brave and strong and selfless."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "Gavin, that means so much to me." And it did, it was like I had found new found energy. Gavin smiled sadly at me. "I know." he whispered.

I would stand strong. Cause I am America Singer. And this time it would be just for me and Gavin.

 **Hope you liked it. As you can guess I have a chance to give this story a Maxerica ending. The pressure... Who do you guys want America to end up with? I don't have a decided plot or anything so review what you guys want to happen next. Thanks for the help!**


	20. Chapter 19 - The Attack

**Hi everyone! I know that it has been waaaaayyyy too long, please don't be mad at me. I had exams and now that they have finished I can finally start updating again. Yay!**

 **Thank you so much, everyone, for all your love for this story! Thank you for all of the reviews, I love reading them. And all the favourites and follows those remind me to keep writing. And also for just reading, it makes me so happy to have amazing readers like you guys.**

 **So let's get on with the story. I don't own The Selection Series those rights go to Kiera Cass, I don't own the song, Love Story, those rights go to Taylor Swift, and I don't own the song, Like I am gonna lose you, those rights go to Meghan Trainor and John Legend. Happy reading!**

We were disturbed from our conversation by Celeste and Jace waving us back into the action of the party.

"Weren't you guys going to play perform some songs today?" Jace asked. I realised I had nearly forgotten about that. "Yeah. The piano and microphone have been set up, we are just waiting for the time from Lady Kriss." Gavin answered.

At exactly that time, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you guys ready?" Kriss asked. I smiled and nodded. "Good luck." She smiled back and we left to walk to the stage. Butterflies flew inside my stomach but I told myself, this is just another birthday party that I was performing at. Not the future king's tea party. The stage had now been emptied for us. Once we reached the stage steps, Gavin gave me a hug, "We got this my songbird." He smiled. I nodded and took a step up the stage. Gavin sat at the piano and adjusted his mic. I removed the microphone from the stand and breathed deeply before pressing the on button. "Good evening everyone, hope you are all having an amazing time." All heads turned to look at us. "Today we are going to sing Love Story-By Taylor Swift and Like I am gonna lose you-By Meghan Trainor and John Legend. These are for you, Lady Kriss and Prince Maxon." I said in the appropriate manner and Gavin started playing the start to Like I am gonna lose you. We had practised a lot for, these songs so I was pretty confident, but the nerves were still there. But as soon as I was singing and I heard Gavin's voice in the background I melted into the music. I looked around at the audience but never in the eye did I look at Maxon or Kriss so they could see how much power it really was taking me to do this. I didn't realise when the second song came and went but I bowed at the right time and the crowd applauded for our performance.

The rest of the night was a blur as everyone praised our performance and I tried to avoid Maxon at all costs.

I had just started playing a tune on the piano in our room when a huge ringing feels the palace. I jump up, Gavin looks confused, "What is-"

"No time to explain, this is a rebel attack, we have to get to a safe room. Come on!" I grab his hand and we run. My feet pump with every step, oxygen feels my lungs, the sounds are getting closer. Closer. And closer. And closer. The hallways are filled with confused people running here and there. The sound of footsteps and screams being overwhelming.

"America! Where is the safe room?" Gavin asks.

"Gav, there is a safe room down the hallway, we have to get there."

We pass the main chaos but unfortunately, there aren't any guards or anyone that could help us around. I hear footsteps behind us. I whip my head to look around. To my horror, there are three rebels in all black running towards us. We run like we have never run before. Gavin grabs my arm pulling me faster alongside him. Terror feels his eyes. "Come on America!" I try and push myself faster. I feel a rough hand on my arm, Gavin punches the rebel in the face and the rebel staggers back and when he seems off-balance I kick him hard in the stomach, making the rebel fall to the ground giving us a little extra time. And then we run the last few metres. We finally reach the wall and I press the secret button. We both take a step inside right before the other two rebels reach the door.

Now finally safe from the rebels, I feel a heavy sense of relief.

We reach where everybody else is. My eyes are looking for only three people, Celeste, Jace and Maxon. My eyes first settle on Maxon, he talks to some guards while Kriss talks to a few panicked guests. The king and queen are nowhere to be seen and I can almost feel the terror vibrating off Maxon and Kriss.

I keep looking for Celeste and Jace. When I don't see them panic sets in. Gavin's panicked eyes only add to the hysteria. In the distance, I see two figures huddled up together. I realise that it is Celeste and Jace. "At least we know that they are okay," Gavin says with a sigh of relief and I nod. "Are you tired?" Gavin asks, "Yeah, let's get a cot." We look for an empty cot and find one near the royal family. Not my favourite spot but I'll take it. I try not to look towards them and quietly sit down, Gavin settles down next to me. "I thought that the rebels wouldn't attack anymore with Kriss becoming the future-queen, I thought that they would be happy." I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"They did try to attack us so they could be southern rebels right?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. Gavin tugged my hair behind my ear. "Gavin, what if the King and Queen-" Gavin completes the sentence before me. "They are the King and Queen, they will be fine and plus the Prince has been trained for situations like this. Everything will be fine. You don't need to worry about anything my love because there is nothing to worry about.

I nodded back. "Do you want to get some sleep?" He asked. I shook my head, "You know that new song I am writing, it only needs a few more words and it will be finished." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Who did you write it for?" He asked, smiling at my excited reaction.

"My family. I miss them so much, Gav." I smiled sadly at him.

A mischevious smile covered his face, "Well, you would be very happy to know that I booked a ticket for you to Carolina straight after the wedding is over." He said. I sat up straight in surprise.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? I am so excited. I need to get Christmas presents for everyone!" I said crushing him in a hug.

"Well, first of all, I was going to surprise you. And second, you can go Christmas shopping right before taking the flight to Carolina. How about that?" He asked, his eyes shined with a light and the same grin that was covering my face also covered his.

"Thank you so much, Gavin you have no idea how happy I am." I gave him another tight hug. "When did you plan all this?"

"The Selection was over a long time my songbird, there is nothing to tie you down anymore. And you missed your family, and the way you described them, I knew that they missed you a lot too. I was going to surprise you, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just had to tell you." He smiled sheepishly, at the last part.

"But I am so glad you told me. This just made my day, thanks again Gav."

"Don't thank me, you're just going home." At that part, a sad smile covered his face. And then I realised what had just happened.

"Wait you are going with me right?" I asked like the answer was so obvious. He didn't answer me and then he looked down. "I wasn't planning to. I thought you would like some time alone with your family."

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"No, I just thought your family might not want me to come just yet. Like I thought you would want some alone-"

"Are you serious? My family are really excited to meet you. The last letter I got from them they told me that whenever I come I must bring you. You have to come. I can't stay without you for so long. "

"I didn't know. Just are you sure? Like I don't mind, I could come a week later or maybe after Christmas or-" One hard stare from me and he smiled. "Fine. I will come. Just tell me when you want me to go." I was about to squeal like a fangirl before I realised where we were. So instead I gave him a quick kiss. "I am so happy!"

"Me too love. This means that I need to ask my manager to book the holidays and we can finish the songs after the holidays. How about that?"

I nodded and grinned at him and that's when I knew this was love.

 **Please please please review/favourite/follow and share!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone. I know it has been ages since I last updated. I don't own the Selection Series. This chapter is super short but I want to tell you guys that I am back in the fanfiction world. :) Enjoy.**

I wake up in our room. Gavin is nowhere to be seen. Evening light is flooding the room as the curtains dance with the wind. Tomorrow is the wedding. I don't know how I should feel. That feeling of loss that I had thinking about Maxon before is faded. Now I just feel happy for Kriss. She truly loves Maxon and I know she will be a just queen. Gavin walks into the room through the door. His face is solemn and worried. "What is wrong Gav?" I ask hoping the news isn't serious.

"The King, America. They are no more." He slowly walks over to the bed and sits down beside me. I don't know how to react. I wouldn't say I am happy that Clarkson died but I feel relieved that Maxon wouldn't be hurt anymore. But the country has lost its king, Amberly has lost her husband and Maxon has lost his father. I can feel the negative energy in the air.

"Maxon." I breathe. Gavin comes to sit beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I am sorry America." I can see the obvious concern on his face. He doesn't know how Clarkson used to hurt Maxon and Amberley so he probably thinks I am upset by this news. I guess I am upset, but not because the king is dead. I am upset because Maxon lost his father. I quickly get out of bed. "I need to go see Maxon," I tell Gavin with wild eyes.

"I won't stop you my songbird." He tells me calmly but the pain is clear in his words. I run out of the room hoping with all odds against me that the guards let me just see Maxon once. Tell him a few good things once. Put my arms around him and comfort him once.

When I reach his door the guards tell me that I can't see Maxon yet. That only the royal family is allowed inside. I tell them that it's important, that I need to see him. But they don't budge, and finally, I can't take it anymore. The tears start falling out of my eyes. My knees shake. I fall to my knees, weeping. I hear the sound of a door opening. Then a small gasp, "America?" Kriss stands at the door. I quickly stand up and ask, "K-Kriss? Can I please see Maxon? Please?" I ask shakily, Kriss looks at me gratefully, "Maxon was asking for you, I was just going to come get you. I rush past her into the room. Amberly isn't here. Maxon is slumped by the wall. "Maxon?" I voice out. He looks up, "America?" He stands up and I run into his arms. He buries his face in my neck and I just hold him tightly. "Everything will be fine Maxon." and after a while I add, "I promise."

After a while, he steps out of the hug and looks into my eyes, "I am sorry America. So sorry about earlier." I step away. "Maxon I came here to say how sorry I am for your loss. If there is something I can help with please tell me. " I feel cruel. Horrible. Evil. Inhumane to be doing this to Maxon right now. But I can't let him think. I can't let him think that I will come back to him. If Maxon wasn't able to fight for me with his father if he wasn't courageous enough then he doesn't deserve me. He has hurt me beyond forgiveness.

 **Review it really helps me update faster!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own the Selection Series.**

Chapter 21

I turn back. I reluctantly take the first step down the stairs, tears falling out of my own eyes.

And that's when I see her. She is dusting a vase. I run down the steps and wrap her in a hug. She quickly turns around in shock and tightens are hug. I don't realise I am crying until the tears fall onto Marlee's shoulder.

"I missed you so much America." She whispers into my shoulder.

"Me too Marls, me too." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I am sorry about Maxon and everything that happened and that I couldn't be there when you needed me." I laughed like it was ridiculous.

"Marlee you are the one who is hidden from society and have an Evil King as your enemy. I should have been there for YOU." I smiled and she laughed shakily.

"Maxon has been taking good care of us." She said and left it there. And then I remembered that Marlee had no idea how things had ended. She didn't know if our love story was a tragedy or if we were never really in love and we just decided it wouldn't work out. She sighed when I stared at my feet. "I don't know what happened America but just know that I am with you." I smiled at her happy with the backup. Then she grinned and said. "Your new boyfriend and you were in the news." I smacked my hand on my forehead and whispered, "Typical Marlee." She giggled and looked at me expectantly waiting for more information.

I sighed, "I wish I could tell you more right now other than the fact that I think I am in love but I have more urgent things to discuss with you." And before she could say anything or I could register in my head what I had just said I quickly blurted out. "Now that the king is dead do you want to come live with me outside the palace?" I had absolutely no plans where Marlee and Carter would stay - I didn't own any properties and I didn't even have a definite plan on where I would stay. If I lived in Carolina that would be really far from Gavin, would we buy a new property? I definitely wasn't staying at his parent's house. They hate me and all 'below castes'.

I had been planning to buy a house from the money that I acquired from being at the Selection. That would do. We could all live together until Marlee and Carter were back up on their feet. Until I found a property I am pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind the two and me and Gavin staying for Christmas for while. We had no shortage of money now. I smiled at my little plan and waited for Marlee's reply she seemed conflicted. "You would do that for us? But how?"

"Of course I would! Your my best friend and don't worry about that. I have it all figured out." I smiled reassuringly.

"Then yes America." She gave me another tight hug. "I think you should go back I have to finish this work and plus you might be needed elsewhere you know with the king gone and all." She cringed. I nodded and gave her another hug before leaving.

God, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders after talking with Marlee. I had momentarily forgotten about the look in Maxon's eyes when I was talking to her. But now that I had reached the outside of my room his helpless eyes came back into my vision. When I opened my bedroom door I realised that they were actually right there in my vision except that they weren't sad they were angry. Red hot angry. I looked to where they were pointed at and I saw Gavin standing there. The same anger in his eyes. Fists clenched. I had never seen him so angry before. I didn't know what to do but as I gasped they both turned to me. Both of their eyes softening a bit. And that's when I realised what was this was. "What's going on?" I looked between the two. Neither of them speaking up. "Maxon, what are you doing here?" He looked up to meet my gaze and grimaced. "I had to talk to you. I couldn't leave it at that. I am not going to let go of you America. And that's when he decided to have a conversation with me." He said glaring at Gavin. This was very unlike Maxon. He never got rid of his good prince unless it was absolutely necessary. So I guess it was absolutely necessary. I didn't know what to say. I just kind of stood there for a moment. Gavin and Maxon were both here. With me. In the same room. And then I blurted out. "There is nothing to say, Maxon. You have more important things to do then talk to me with the king gone." I tried to pull an annoyed face failing miserably.

He sighed. "See that's the problem America. I can't. I am always thinking about you. Before sleeping after waking up, having breakfast and dinner, during meetings and all the other times in between America. I know you broke my heart and I broke it right back America. Break my heart a thousand times America It was always yours to break anyways. But please. I am so sorry. Take me back." His eyes were hopeful. The hope was too deep I felt like I would drown in it.

A few tears escaped my eyes. But I knew what the right decision was. Maxon hadn't trusted me then he wouldn't trust me now. And I couldn't be in that kind of relationship.

Before I could say anything Gavin spoke up. "You aren't the only one whose heart was broken." He said to Maxon and then to me. "I know you love him America. It's okay don't worry about me. I would be happy if you would be happy. But just know I love you America. And I always will. " And that was when I knew. I loved Gavin Newsome with my heart, body and soul.

With that, he turned to leave but Maxon was too quick he spoke, "Oh please don't act so wounded. You never loved her. Cause if you loved her you wouldn't let her go. Tell me. Why were you with her? For the money? The popularity? What was in it for you?"

I was taken aback. I had never heard Maxon so...cruel and mean. This was a completely new side of him. I had heard love changed people, made some go crazy but this was too much.

"Maxon! How could yo-" But before I could finish my sentence Gavin lunged at Maxon. Aiming at his face with his fist. As they rolled on the ground trying to gain dominance on the other. I screamed at them to stop to no avail. So then I being the foolishly brave America Singer, jumped towards them trying to pull them off each other. I was pushed to the ground by one of the flying arms. I yelped as I hit the ground. Their attention turned towards me and they both stopped fighting for a moment. And as Maxon noticed Gavin's attention had wavered he kicked him in the stomach. Gavin staggered backwards and a dagger appeared in Maxon's hand. I screamed in horror. "MAXON STOP!" He stopped. "MAXON I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T LIKE YOUR FATHER. WELL THANK YOU FOR PROVING ME WRONG. YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE CLARKSON!" Maxon took a step backwards at the force of my words. The dagger fell beside his feet. He fell to his knees. A few tears escaped his eyes. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Tears flowed out of my own eyes. Of fear. Of shock. I took a few staggered steps towards Gavin in reassurance that the dagger hadn't cut him. He wiped my tears. "It's okay my songbird." His face was bruised and his lip was split and bleeding. Maxon looked pretty much the same as Gavin. I couldn't believe that Maxon would even try to do something like that. Kill someone. It was like Maxon was gone and Clarkson had appeared. Maxon looked up guilt on his face. "I am so sorry. So sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I don't deserve you America. I hope you can forgive me someday." With that, he pretty much ran out of the room. I just stared at his retreating figure. Hoping that I never have to see this devilish side of him ever again. And then came the tears.

 **Please review, share and read on! Your comments always bring a smile to my face and push me to update sooner.**


	23. Chapter 22 - A Ray Of Happiness

**Hey all, it's been ages since I last updated, sorry about that. I don't own the Selection Series.**

I couldn't believe this was happening. In my hands I held a document. It was the document to everything. Everything that I had ever hoped for, dreamed for and tried to work for. Diminishing the castes. There was a letter attached.

Dear America,

I am very sorry for everything that I did. I was blinded by my rage and pain. I hope you can forgive me someday because I have forgiven you. I have been working for this for the last few months. With my father gone I introduced it to the court, most weren't convinced, but some believed that we might finally be able to put an end to the rebel's hate. I plan on announcing this to the nation on mine and Kriss's wedding day. I am letting you go America. Because I loved you. But you had hurt me beyond forgiveness and that had blinded me. Then I saw you with someone else and that brought out a dark side in me. But I couldn't keep you in my heart because you were a thorn there. A thorn from a rose bush sure but the grudge/break-up/hate between us was digging it deep. I have let you go, I hope that someday you can forgive me too. You are all I will ever want, but you are Gavin's and I am Kriss's.

Thank you for showing me what our nation needed,

Extending a hand of friendship,

Maxon Schreave

I felt numb. Unable to comprehend this. It must be a joke. "America!" I heard from behind me and quickly hid the letter in the folds of my dress. It was Kriss. "Hey! I was looking for you! The bridesmaid dresses are ready, you and Celeste need to try them on so any last minute adjustments can be made." Kriss looked like your typical bride a couple of days before her wedding. Her face had a happy glow but careful concern shown in her eyes. If she knew anything about what had happened with me and Maxon recently, then she didn't show it. I nodded and smiled. We made small talk about the wedding preparations and the arrival of her parents to the castle. I laughed when Kriss ranted about her annoyance with her mother and her obsession with perfection. "That's what mothers are like," I smiled, "everything has to be perfect on their daughter's wedding day." She smiled back. Then her expression turned serious. "I know what's been happening with Maxon and everything," she said uncomfortably, "I hope you can forgive him, whatever you said to him that day has changed something in him. It's almost like he is coming back. The old Maxon, the one before he asked me to marry him. I hope you two solve things." She had tears in her eyes. And that's when I felt for her. Kriss, she loved someone who didn't love her. But stayed with him because her heart wouldn't listen, because of the pressure from her family and because she knew that if she left him, the only person that he actually had, then that would totally break him apart. That selfless girl. I hugged her, "Thank you, for staying with him, for piecing him together and agreeing to have the pressure to rule this country." I felt her tears. "Of course, I love him. Thank you for acknowledging me and seeing." I knew what she meant, everyone assumed that she would be happy, she was going to be queen, she was going to marry Maxon Schreave, the man that every girl in Illea dreamed of marrying. But truly she was selflessly doing this for her country and love.

I nodded, I am here for you if you need me my future queen. We both smiled.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. A weight lifted from our friendship.

For how great this day was going, it got even better. The dress was perfect, and the strawberry tarts for afternoon tea were even better.

 **Here is some happiness, sorry for the pain last time!**

hungergamesfan9


End file.
